


Балеарская сиеста

by irizka2, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate History, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Parody, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Дилано всегда был мягкосердечным. И глупым. То, что он очень глупый, он отчетливо понял, когда вонючий пират забросил его к себе на плечо, словно мешок с репкой, и потащил в каюты.





	1. Chapter 1

— Вот этого поставить сюда, этих за борт к акулам, а остальных продать дикарям-каннибалам!

Дилано очень хотел упасть в обморок. Грохнуться на грязную, истоптанную тяжелыми ботинками палубу и больше ничего не видеть и не слышать. Так обычно делал папа. Картинно вскидывал ладошку ко лбу и оседал на руки обступившим фрейлинам. Дилано даже закатил глаза в надежде, что тело послушается и разум покинет сей неприятный мир. Но ничего не помогало.

Вокруг них толпились ободранные, лохматые пираты, трясли устрашающе оружием и грозили расправой. Собирались убить всех, как они уже поступили с их доблестной охраной. Если только Дилано не возьмет ответственность на себя.

— Дилано де Борха-и-Дориа! — Грозный голос заставил Дилано прекратить тщетные попытки упасть в обморок и посмотреть на грязного, вонючего, как дохлая селедка, капитана пиратского судна. Огромный и плечистый, как папенькин дрессуар, с лохматой бородищей и мощными ручищами, его видом можно было бы пугать детей. — Ты даешь свое согласие стать моим, или команда Карлинии умрет!

— Даю, — без особого энтузиазма согласился Дилано.

А что ему оставалось делать? Смотреть, как его придворные пажи и любимый старенький камердинер помрут от рук злодеев? Нет, его не так воспитывали, и даже участь подстилки грязного пирата не расстраивала так сильно, как смерть приближенных слуг.

Дилано всегда был мягкосердечным. И глупым. То, что он очень глупый, Дилано отчетливо понял, когда вонючий пират забросил его к себе на плечо, словно мешок с репкой, и потащил в каюты. О захватившем их грозе морей ходили не самые лестные слухи, многие из которых, несомненно, были надуманные. Но даже десятой доли рассказов о Кровавом Гролле хватало, чтоб напугаться до колик. Дилано политикой не интересовался, но слышал, что Гролль грабит все, что движется, временами подрабатывал на французов и шпионил для англичан, но что из этого была правда — он понятия не имел. Зато чопорные пажи да знатные омеги любили жеманно описывать его невероятные достоинства и победы в постельных делах. Дилано на эти истории только морщился и ругал собеседников за непристойный тон.

В неудобной, унизительной позе, под взглядами всех его придворных слуг Дилано шлепнулся лицом о грязный камзол. Настало самое время отбиваться и вопить, но, как назло, именно в это мгновение Дилано потерял сознание.

Очнулся он на жесткой, словно камень, постели. Укрытый влажным, пропитанным солью пледом. Под головой нечто грязное и мерзкое обозначало подушку. Он, скривившись, отбросил из-под себя эту гадость и тут же пожалел — под подушкой осталось мокрое, гнилостное пятно.

— Фу, — сморщился он и тут же вскрикнул, потому что чьи-то руки обхватили его за грудь и прижали к чему-то не менее жесткому, чем деревянная постель.

— Проснулся, птенчик!

— Я не птенчик! Я наследный принц Валенсии!

— Ага, но теперь ты моя шлюха, сам согласился!

Дилано дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из каменных пут, но быстро устал пытаться и расслабленно повис.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, я не желал смерти своей команде. Кстати, где она?

— Загрузилась на твой расписной кораблик и отправилась восвояси!

— Это не расписной кораблик, а свадебный кортеж! — обиделся Дилано.

— Ага, наслышан. — Кровавый Гролль, капитан пиратского судна, продолжал сжимать его в своих клешнях и мокро сопеть в затылок. Дилано от его прикосновений и присутствия подташнивало. А может, виной тому была качка. — Не пойму только, зачем король Джоффе отправил своего любимого мальчика в Геную к дожу Гвидо Спиноле. Ты разве не в курсе, что у Гвидо уже было три мужа-омеги и всех он отправил на костер за якобы богохульство?

Дилано, возможно, и слышал об этом, но особого значения не придал. Он всегда был правильным мальчиком, молился трижды в день и носил пожертвования в храм. И от брака отказаться не смог. Да его особо и не спрашивали.

— Джоффе уже три месяца как не король, — со вздохом ответил он, об отце Дилано старался не вспоминать — слишком горестной была память о любимом короле Валенсии. — Чезаре получил корону. А мой старший брат всегда был слишком амбициозен, дож Гвидо обещал торговые соглашения с Генуей, и Чезаре посчитал, что мой брак укрепит торговый союз.

— Значит, тебе не привыкать быть разменной монетой, — рыкнул капитан и толкнул Дилано лицом на постель. Прямехонько в подгнившую под подушкой перину.

Дилано взвизгнул, пытаясь уйти от вони и грязи, но мерзостный капитан придавил его собой сверху, так что дышать стало нечем.

— Я четыре года за тобой охотился. Выжидал, когда же ты покинешь тихие воды Валенсии... Уже не надеялся, а ты сам пришел в мои руки, — жадно прошептал он Дилано в ухо.

— Я вообще-то не люблю море, — буркнул Дилано, даже не задумываясь, зачем мог понадобиться пирату. Хотя, впрочем, причина сейчас очень очевидно упиралась в промежность.

— Ничего. Полюбишь!

Гролль грубо дернул Дилано за красивые мягкие бриджи, сшитые по случаю его путешествия, и те сползли, открывая белые ягодицы. Дилано всхлипнул, переживая за участь своих единственных штанов, а потом заверещал, когда грубые, шершавые пальцы коснулись поджатых яичек.

— Ты чего творишь?! Нельзя меня там трогать!

— С чего бы нельзя, если ты сам согласился стать моей шлюхой! — зло рыкнул капитан.

Дилано перевернули. Как игрушку, легко крутанули, повозюкав по грязной перине, и теперь его мягкие, густые темные локоны лежали в гнили соленой постели. Пират навис над ним, пугая и отталкивая. Взъерошенные волосы нечесаными паклями торчали из-под банданы, неровно стриженная борода путалась в портупее. Дилано был уверен, что в этой бороде наверняка живут крабы, цветут водоросли и прорастает мох.

Капитан наклонился ближе, потянулся к его губам, но Дилано сморщился и резко отвернулся.

— Фу, — фыркнул он и закашлялся от резкого запаха рыбы, соли и тины. От капитана невыносимо сильно несло морем.

— Чего фу, противный мальчишка?! — разозлился пират. — Ты теперь мой!

И в подтверждение своих слов он грубо раздвинул Дилано ноги. Тот всхлипнул, прикрыл лицо руками, надеясь, что если не увидит своего позора, то будет проще его пережить. Спрятался от мерзкого пирата в сгибах локтей и попросил себя не плакать. Хотя бы пару минуточек.

— Ты продал себя за сохранность своей команды! Это, считай, благородное дело, — вроде как попытался утешить его Гролль.

— Я их просто пожалел. Не хочу быть твоей подстилкой, это гадко!

— С чего бы гадко?! — сразу разозлился пират, и Дилано вздрогнул от рычащих грозных ноток в его голосе. — Знаком я с нравами в Валенсии. Омеги дворянства не знают мер и приличия, прыгают из койки в койку, а в течку устраивают оргии! Твой отец, любитель разврата, превратил страну черт знает во что!

— Зато папочка меня берег, — всхлипнул Дилано. Пусть отец и не был показателем благочестия, но семью свою уважал, и папа никогда не жаловался на многочисленных любовников мужа. Да и сам не отставал.

— Ага, для дожа Гвидо! — еще злее зарычал пират.

— Да для кого угодно, кто сделает мой первый раз изумительным и приятным! — обиженно выкрикнул Дилано и приготовился к расплате. Но пират его не тронул.

— Об этом я не подумал, — пробормотал он тихо и поднялся.

Дилано не удержал вздоха облегчения и приподнял руку, открывая обзор на мрачную, полутемную каюту и ее еще более мрачного хозяина. Кровавый Гролль был крепок и хорош собой, еще бы не вонял, мог бы даже понравиться наивному и робкому Дилано. Но пират с гребнем и щеткой в близком знакомстве не состоял, одежда на нем помялась и пахла так, что в глазах щипало, а злобные ухмылки и горячие взгляды заставляли все в паху поджиматься.

— Первый раз будет изумительный, — пообещал пират, — а потом я буду делать с тобой, что пожелаю!

Добавлено это было с такой страстью, что Дилано снова спрятал глаза, спасаясь от пошлых намеков и своего волнения. Дверь в каюту с грохотом захлопнулась, в скважине повернулся тяжелый ключ, а потом еще к дверям что-то приставили, явно огораживая Дилано от всех возможных путей побега. Бежать хотелось ну очень сильно. Только плавать он не умел, воды боялся, да и море не сильно жаловал.

Оставленный один, Дилано ударился в тоску, грустил по папе, на всякий случай вспомнил погибшего отца, чтоб наверняка пробило на слезу, а потом вспомнил о том, что не поужинал, и тут его совсем прорвало, так что от переживаний он уснул. Проснулся в темноте и холоде: в каюте, скрипя деревянной обшивкой, гулял ветер, мокрое одеяло совсем не грело, а подушка от его слез стала еще мокрее. В животе урчало от голода и мутило от качки — его вечный недуг сейчас чувствовался как никогда.

Морская болезнь мешала Дилано наслаждаться речными прогулками и путешествиями на кораблях. Он бы по своей воле вообще никогда не приближался к воде. И на свадьбу не желал ехать в каюте. Но брат настоял, чуть ли не силком впихнул на корабль, и вот результат — их буквально через пару часов пути захватили пираты, явившись словно из ниоткуда, и с дикими криками бросились на абордаж. Всю сопровождающую их стражу перебили, а команду и слуг согнали на палубу, заставляя Дилано принять не самое верное решение в своей жизни.

Сейчас он был уверен, что следовало отказать, отправить своих милых фрейлин и престарелого камердинера на корм каннибалам, а самому вернуться домой в теплую постель и в объятия папы. Хотя, возможно, Чезаре прогнал бы его в монастырь за непослушание и загубленный присланный женихом корабль. Ото всех своих грустных мыслей и безысходной ситуации Дилано еще раз поплакал, а потом понял, что тошнота стала невыносимой и ему срочно необходимо ведро.

Морская болезнь разыгралась не на шутку, потому что их лихое суденышко попало в шторм. Нехилую такую грозу — дождик рвал паруса, волны смывали с палубы неаккуратных матросов, а жалкое окошечко его каюты трещало под напором стихии. Дилано подобрался к двери, подполз, насколько позволяли ватные ноги, и стал, подвывая, стучать и барабанить в закрытые двери.

Что удивительно, его услышали — возможно, злобный Гролль приставил к нему стражу, а может, под напором омежьих кулаков неприступная преграда сдалась и отворилась. Дилано, не глядя по сторонам, кинулся вверх по узенькой мокрой лесенке, желая добраться до свежего воздуха. Преодолел пролет, рванул к ведущему на палубу трюму. Распахнул двери и снова захлопнул.

В одно мгновение его окатило волной, забило рот тиной и сбросило с лестницы на пол. Отплевываясь и очень культурно ругаясь, Дилано с трудом встал на ноги. Тошнота сразу ударила в горло, хотелось вывернуть и без того пустой желудок, чтобы хоть немного полегчало. На карачках Дилано снова дополз до двери, выпихнул свою бренную тушку на воздух и дополз до борта. Перегнувшись, он блеванул, отхватил волной по морде и еще раз блеванул уже на себя.

— Куда тебя несет! — Грозный рык пострашнее шума волн заставил бедолагу приоткрыть один глаз.

Страшный капитан Гролль, мокрый с головы до ног, в освещении сверкнувшей молнии показался чудовищем из темных вод. Дилано взвизгнул, попытался подняться, но новый спазм скрутил живот, и он наклонился, выблевывая остатки своего желудка. Гролль присел с ним рядом, уж слишком заботливо придержал растрепавшиеся волосы и помог подняться, когда Дилано полегчало.

— Никудышный из тебя моряк, — недовольно произнес он.

— Не моряк я, а принц, — всхлипнул Дилано, надеясь, что теперь его оставят в покое и больше не будут тягать и щупать. Но Гролль был другого мнения — подхватил его на руки, благо теперь не закинул на спину, а весьма нежно уложил к себе на плечо и отнес назад в каюту.

Дилано от моря, от тошноты и холодных брызг мелко трясло, хотелось согреться, а еще лучше домой. Гролль засунул его в постель, и Дилано тут же поджал под себя ноги, жалобно всхлипнул и потянулся за одеялом. Альфа не дал, выдернул тряпицу из окоченевших пальцев и обхватил своими огромными ладонями поперек тела — так что одна рука обвила спину, а вторая легла на живот.

Дилано от подобных манипуляций зажался, испуганно задрожал и даже снова пустил слезу, но Гролль ничего страшного не предпринимал, просто согревал своими ладонями, и Дилано действительно очень быстро согрелся. От чужого тепла даже живот болеть перестал, хотя, возможно, Дилано уже просто не осталось чем блевать.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, когда озноб ушел и тело окутало непривычное тепло с легким сладковатым запахом. Этот аромат всегда нравился и привлекал, а сейчас казался фантомным воспоминанием о счастливом детстве. — Ты ведь меня не обидишь? — наивно спросил он.

Пират на подобное заявление крякнул, хрюкнул и грубо заржал.

— Течка начнется, не отвертишься. Будет у тебя красивый первый раз — сам на моем члене будешь скакать и вопить от наслаждения!

— Угу, — расстроенно буркнул Дилано и, забившись в грязную вонючую подушку, все же расплакался.


	2. Chapter 2

Еду ему приносил мелкий кривозубый парнишка. Ставил миску с мерзкой похлебкой на большой стол и начинал что-то рассказывать. Каюта у Дилано была огромная — видимо, капитан отдал свою, но легче от этого не становилось — ему было одиноко и тоскливо, пугали неотвратимо приближающееся будущее и сам капитан. Мальчишка пытался поднять ему настроение, только выговор у него был такой, что Дилано и слова разобрать не мог. А еще тот шепелявил, картавил и заикался. В общем, с трудом удалось понять, что парня зовут Том. Или Мони. И что тот сын помощника капитана.

Есть морскую похлебку Дилано совершенно не мог. Его даже от запаха трясло. Потому Том-Мони за него подъедал, чавкал, не прекращая рассказывать что-то на своем непонятном языке, и обещал найти что-нибудь другое. Но пираты разнообразным питанием себя не баловали — что море дало, то и ели. А Дилано терпеть не мог рыбу. И еще сильнее не любил качку.

Шторм не утихал, волны словно специально болтали их из стороны в сторону, но Том-Мони уверял, что это вовсе не шторм — так, легкая непогода. А вот когда придет настоящий шторм... Лишь при одной мысли об этом Дилано начинало крутить и подташнивать. Его и без мыслей тошнило — от плохой еды, от страха. И потому, что Дилано с детства страдал морской болезнью.

Страшный капитан заглядывал к нему почти каждый час. Приходил и тыкал пальцами. Проверял, наверное, не сдох ли его ценный товар? Дилано поначалу пытался отбиваться, а потом смирился — Гролль был сильнее и все равно получал свое. Тыкал он не так уж противно — поглаживал плечи и лицо, щупал пальчики и перебирал волосы. Только пыхтел при этом мерзко и слюни пускал, словно хотел сожрать.

— Тими сказал, ты совсем не ешь, — к исходу четвертого дня заметил капитан.

— Тими — это тот, что Том?

— Похудел!

— На жаркое уже не потяну? — схохмил Дилано и тут же заткнулся, потому что капитан посмотрел грозно и зло.

— Жри еду! Или силой буду кормить!

— Не могу, — захныкал омега, — она липкая, вонючая, у меня скоро желудок вывалится!

— А чем прикажешь тебя кормить?

— Персиков хочу, — со всхлипом ответил Дилано, даже не заметив сарказма в вопросе Гролля.

Капитан прищурился, задумчиво потер нос, а потом вышел, стуча тяжелыми ботинками. Уже через пару часов на палубе поднялись крики, корабль разогнался, и Дилано пару раз сбросило с постели. Дальше — хуже. Под вопли и выстрелы его каюта со скрежетом во что-то врезалась. Дилано от греха подальше забрался под лежанку. Сжался и дрожал. Он надеялся, что это явились военные корабли брата, чтобы спасти его от страшной участи в руках пирата. Но со второго судна голоса звучали на французском, и вскоре пираты оставили захваченный корсар, спокойно убравшись восвояси.

Дилано со всхлипами подполз к окошку и печально смотрел на исчезающий за горизонтом кораблик — тот пораженчески опустил паруса и флаги и теперь клевал гальюном, норовя потонуть. Дилано расстроился, что так и не удалось подать знак, попросить о помощи. Но смог бы ему кто помочь? Страшный Гролль ограбил бедное суденышко, то даже сбежать или ответить не смогло.

Вскоре в его каюту ввалилась целая делегация. Гролль с тяжелым сундуком, следом три альфы и Тими с подносом. Мальчишка накрыл стол, и Дилано с удивлением потянул носом — пахло мясом, свежими овощами и знакомой сладостью персиков. От них в животе предательски заурчало, и Дилано сжался, прячась от любопытных взглядов.

Альфы плотно поужинали, перебрасываясь короткими фразами и хваля капитана. Из разговора омега понял, что рядом с Гроллем сидит его старший помощник Васко — пожилой, крупный и тяжеловесный мужчина. Выправка у него солдатская, а морда грозная, но он Дилано не пугал. Васко напоминал капитана дворцовой стражи, что временами помогал Дилано взобраться в седло. От него веяло домом и забытым чувством безопасности.

А вот двое остальных — Санчо и Доминго — заставляли трястись. Дилано пытался не вслушиваться в их зычную болтовню, ему было жаль пострадавшее судно и себя тоже было жаль. Потому что спасать его, похоже, никто не собирался, а альфы между делом обсуждали портовых омег и как они соскучились по их мягким телесам. На всем корабле Дилано был единственным омегой и, хотя мягкостью не сильно отличался, пятой точкой чуял, что все это не к добру.

После ужина Гролль вскрыл добытый сундук, вытащил бумаги и золото. Подельники тут же все поделили и стали вчитываться в документы. За письмами пошли карты, а там и печати. Среди ценных бумаг обнаружились и указы изловить и повесить Кровавого Гролля и всю его команду. Доминго с рокотом в голосе стал сокрушаться, что шныряющий в открытых водах корсар следовало бы сжечь и потопить. Санчо его поддержал. Гролль промолчал, щуря темные глаза, и только Васко решил всех вразумить.

— Гролль лучше знает, что делать и кого топить, а вам не следует с ним спорить!

— Иди-ка прогуляйся, — разозлился на него Доминго. — Ты уже мечтаешь о покое, но когда нас схватят, на виселице все будем висеть одинаково!

— Это не повод добавлять в копилку наших грехов еще один корабль!

— Покайся, если грехи жмут! — рыкнул на пожилого моряка Санчо. И Васко, метнув на него гневный взгляд, вышел из-за стола.

— Не будем мы нигде висеть! — прервал пререкания своих подчиненных Гролль. — Васко, принеси мою сумку, совсем забыл о ней.

Помощник ушел, а капитан перевел взгляд на Дилано, что все это время старательно притворялся частью интерьера. Остальные тоже обратили внимание на омегу. Пираты, все как на подбор здоровые и страшные, с жадностью его осмотрели. Испуганно икнув, омега натянул одеяло до ушей и попытался задержать дыхание.

— Вкусный мальчик, — просипел один из альф.

— Добыча капитана, — рыкнул Гролль.

— Обычно ты делился, — сказал второй, и Дилано задрожал, с ужасом представляя, как пираты будут делить его бренную тушку.

К счастью, вернулся Васко — единственный из всей компании, что не вызывал у Дилано панического страха. Он передал капитану сумку, и тот, выгнав подельников, вывалил перед Дилано целую охапку персиков. Омега с изумлением уставился на дары, взял один и тут же вонзил в него зубы — сочный сладкий сок брызнул на подбородок, и Дилано тихонько рассмеялся. Гролль, смотря на мальчишку, улыбнулся, белые зубы блеснули в всклокоченной бороде.

— Спасибо, — кокетливо произнес Дилано, подгребая к себе добычу поближе.

Гролль улыбнулся еще шире, плотоядно облизнулся и цапнул за ягодицу. Огромная клешня сомкнулась на бедре, крутя Дилано, как жаркое на вертеле. Омега пискнул, чуть не подавился персиком, когда его уложили на живот, и сжался, когда капитан собственнически приспустил штаны, рассматривая светлую кожу. Запыхтел тяжело, лизнул мокро, оставляя длинную слюнявую полосу, и, довольно подпрыгивая, свалил из каюты.

Дилано с трудом перевел дыхание и натянул на пострадавшее филе одежду. От нервного стресса Дилано съел все, что ему принесли. Глотал сочные прекрасные персики и свои слезы, надеясь найти успокоение в терпком аромате и сладком соке. Сначала стало хорошо, очень приятно и тепло. Но только взошла луна, вновь заштормило и стало так плохо, что Дилано не мог подняться.

Тогда и осознал, что съесть все разом было плохой идеей. Но он так сильно проголодался и так сильно любил персики, что просто не смог устоять. Горечь подступила к горлу и от каждого толчка так и норовила вырваться наружу. Стараясь унять взбесившийся желудок, Дилано с трудом вскарабкался на палубу, ища место, где можно его прочистить. На коленях выбрался из трюма и пополз куда-то, болтаясь от качки из стороны в сторону.

— Ты откуда вылез? — раздался смешливый голос, когда Дилано нашел отличный уголок для блевотни.

Приподняв голову, омега, прищуриваясь от болей в желудке, с трудом рассмотрел громоздкую фигуру помощника капитана. Дилано попытался что-то сказать, но корабль качнуло, тело согнуло в спазме, и он только болезненно застонал.

— Бедолага, — с жалостью произнес страшный пират и подал Дилано ведро.

Было очень обидно лишаться драгоценных персиков, и Дилано с тоской во взгляде рассматривал их останки на дне. Справился он быстро, но особо не полегчало.

— Как он? — к ним заявился сам капитан. Видимо, из болезни Дилано на корабле уже устроили шоу и все приходили любоваться. Дилано даже ответить не мог, только страдальчески покосился на Васко.

— Плохо. Если море не успокоится, придется его ссадить! — ответил за него помощник, и Дилано энергично закивал.

— Не маши головой, — рявкнул Гролль, — снова блевать начнешь!

— Да нечем уже, — жалобно проблеял омега и поднял несчастный взгляд на мучителей. Гролль качался вместе с палубой и мачтами, то скрывая собой, то открывая обзор на круглую толстощекую луну. Дилано залюбовался на мгновение небесным светилом и тут же пожалел, потому что тошнота подступила с новой силой.

Он зажал рот рукой и, застонав, повернулся к ведру. Но вместо облегчения его внезапно схватили за шкирку, подбросили как щенка и швырнули на мокрую от морской соли палубу. Дилано даже толком испугаться не успел — слишком плохо переносил море его организм.

— Руки прочь! — сквозь шум в ушах разобрал он слова капитана. Очень злого капитана.

— Ты забываешься, Гролль! — проревел второй голос, такой же злой и очень низкий. Дилано не рисковал открывать глаза, и без того мутило, а от держащего его альфы отвратительно пахло куревом и ромом. Так что как только его одежду отпустили, он тут же стал отползать в сторону. — Мои ребята за тебя все грязные дела делают, а ты даже омежку не можешь дать поиграть!

Дилано успел продвинуться всего на пару футов, когда его пнули под живот и снова встряхнули. Глаза все же пришлось открыть. Трое крепышей из пиратской команды стояли напротив Гролля и его помощника и, очевидно, собирались сражаться за тело прекрасного принца. Только не чинно и благородно, на дуэли и ради женитьбы, а чем придется, и для весьма низменных и пугающих целей. Дилано отчаянно захныкал, уже мечтая, чтобы Гролль забрал его себе и никому не отдавал.

— Мы все рассчитываем на его дырку, — прорычал одноглазый и однозубый пират.

— Капитан должен делиться! — продолжил однорукий и одноногий.

— Это моя дырка! — грозно, как гремевший над морем шторм, заорал Гролль.

— Мы в порту уже два месяца как не были! Не жалеешь команду — не будут жалеть и тебя! Либо шлюха достанется всем, либо мы тебя сделаем шлюхой!

— Руки прочь от моей дырки! — нечленораздельно проревел Гролль. Выглядел он безумно — мокрый от шторма, взлохмаченный от ветра, с гневно выпученными глазами.

— Чего ж это она твоя? Сам говорил: добыча Кровавого Гролля — общая добыча, — захихикал одноглазый.

— Мы его мягко попользуем, тебе целым куском вернем, — поддакнул однорукий.

— Ага, только сначала всей командой на члены натянем, — заржал третий, и капитан с рыком бросился на обидчиков.

Пираты схватились за мечи, ножи и палки, троица схлестнулась с капитаном и его помощником, а Дилано, отброшенный в сторону, снова стал отползать. Пираты кричали, вопили, прыгали вокруг него, пытаясь наступить на пальцы и свалиться на хребет. Рядом с Дилано смачно шлепнулась отрубленная рука однорукого, и он зарыдал, беспомощно тычась в ванты у грот-мачты.

Васко на удивление ловко и резво орудовал огромным палашом. Гролль отлично управлялся дорогой рапирой и резным эфесом, и вскоре восставших против своего капитана пиратов покромсали и вышвырнули за борт на корм рыбам. Дилано не переставая ревел. От всего свалившегося, от страха и ужаса было так плохо, что никакая морская болезнь не сравнится.

Когда останки были убраны, а бравый капитан стер со своей рапиры налипшие кишочки, Дилано, сжав зубы, снова попытался сбежать. Палубу вместе с дождем заливало кровью, и он не мог ей дышать. Чтобы встать на ноги, потребовалось цепляться за мачту, а потом он дернулся к корме, собираясь прыгнуть в море, и пусть любимый папочка плачет по поводу. До спасительной свободы не хватило пары шагов. Его в очередной раз схватили, дернули за руку, и Дилано, не удержавшись, грохнулся на палубу.

Набирающую обороты истерику прервал очередной приступ тошноты. Дилано, заливаясь слезами и растирая сопли по лицу, снова вырвало.

— Да сколько можно, Ди, ты мне весь корабль уже испоганил! — по-свойски спросил капитан и, подхватив его на руки, прижал к груди. Дилано рыдал, не слушая и не слыша. От Гролля еле заметно пахло персиками, и Дилано завыл от этого с детства любимого запаха. Потому что было плохо, страшно и очень сильно хотелось домой. — Вот же бедовый мальчишка, в детстве ты казался крепче...


	3. Chapter 3

Дилано пришел в себя все в той же холодной и мокрой постели в каюте капитана. Рядом два огарочка высвечивали в темноте дремлющего над ним Гролля. Море, похоже, успокоилось, потому что Дилано не укачивало. А может, организм смирился и решил отправиться к праотцам. Но истощение, слабость и головокружение не позволяли подняться. А из приоткрытого окошка сквозило морским холодом. Дилано осторожно пошевелился и набросил одеяло на своего мучителя.

— Проснулся, неженка, — просипел капитан, не открывая глаз. — Напугал меня, что с тобой делать?..

— Домой отпустить? — предложил Дилано. Капитан раскатисто рассмеялся.

— Да я тебя четыре года ловил, все испанские суда разграбил и мимо не пропускал. А теперь раз — и отпустить? — Он недовольно свел брови. — Васко сказал, надо заставлять тебя есть. Кормить понемногу, или окочуришься. А я тебя не для того искал!

— Ога, помню, — пробурчал Дилано, — течка начнется, и будешь трахать...

Капитан наконец открыл глаза и, приблизившись, навис прямо над его лицом, так что длинная лохматая борода коснулась груди Дилано. От бороды и самого капитана резко и отталкивающе пахло тиной и тухлой рыбой. Вот как не повезло бедному альфе с таким ароматом? С трудом выдержав эту близость, Дилано облегченно вздохнул, когда Гролль снова отодвинулся.

— Васко велел коку приготовить тебе куриный бульон. И зарезать для тебя последнюю нашу курицу. Кок расстроился, но тебе необходимо поправиться, даже ценой куриной жизни. Тими будет приносить кружку раз в час, нужно пить по одному глотку. Тогда желудок справится и организм восстановится. Пока не поправишься, я укрою судно в бухте, там и качка меньше, и найти нас сложнее.

— Зачем такие сложности? Выбросил бы меня за борт, и все, — вздохнул Дилано.

— Не мели чушь! Я альфа, и мне нужен мой омега. А ты мой омега! — рявкнул недовольный капитан и чеканным шагом удалился из каюты.

Дилано повздыхал, но вскоре с удивлением понял, что быть собственностью Кровавого Гролля уже не пугает его так сильно, как вначале. Теперь глупый Дилано даже был не против. Побыть чьим-то омегой. А не дыркой для команды пиратов.

Тими-Том и вправду заходил часто и скороговоркой пытался что-то рассказывать. Дилано кивал и вежливо улыбался, ни слова не понимая из его бормотаний. Вроде к языкам способный и образованный, но пиратского наречия разобрать не мог. Зато Тими понимал его хорошо и без пререканий выслушивал жалобы и страдальческие воспоминания о беззаботной жизни в королевском дворце. Дилано там окружали любовью и заботой и не заставляли есть всякую бурду. Но, несмотря на жалобы, Дилано куриный бульон, приготовленный с любовью, пусть и постный, с голодухи очень даже понравился. Через день он уже с нетерпением ожидал новой порции и радовался, когда юнга прибегал к нему с кружкой.

Время от времени с ним заходил капитан, заботливо интересовался состоянием пациента и облизывался, словно в предвкушении. К счастью, при матросе руки не распускал, зато сопел и смотрел так пронзительно, что хотелось спрятаться между подгнившей соломой старого матраса.

По ночам Гролль назойливо забирался к нему под бок и терся чем-то твердым о спину. Скорее всего, своей рапирой.

А во сне храпел и звал Дилано по имени.

Поправился Дилано внезапно. Желудок больше не ныл, суп радовал, и даже мерзкая каша из отрубей и рыбьих потрохов пришлась по вкусу. Еще через несколько дней он выбрался на палубу, хоть и смотреть на зеленое море все так же не мог, зато воздухом подышал и полюбовался на сказочную бухту с цветущими садами и раскинувшимися пальмами. На песчаном берегу купались и отдыхали злобные кровожадные пираты, а их предводитель, Кровавый Гролль, рассекая волны голышом, плескался и смеялся, как мальчишка.

Покраснев от вида голожопых альф, Дилано снова спрятался в каюте, а к вечеру судно отправилось в путь, вновь устраивая испытания его пищеварительной системе.

Жаловаться и ныть было стыдно, его и так выхаживали все, кто доступ имел — а Гролль доступ этот сократил и пускал к нему лишь своего помощника и его косноязычного сына. Потому он лег в постель и надеялся, что пронесет.

Но в открытом море качка усилилась. Дилано тихо всхлипывал и зажимал рот рукой — чтобы не прорвало. Гролль, к счастью, уже одетый, явился, как всегда, его проверить и, посмотрев на бледно-зеленого омегу, покачал головой.

— Ума не приложу, что с тобой делать.

— Высади, — всхлипнул Дилано, — хоть на необитаемом острове и посещай раз в год, как все мужья-моряки, я буду верным, обещаю...

— Вот шутник. Хотя идея заманчивая.

Гролль улыбнулся, сверкая белыми зубами в зарослях соленой бороды, и достал из сундука запечатанную сургучом пузатую бутылку. Вскрыл, понюхал и налил в два стопарика.

— Глотай сразу. Должно помочь, — велел он и чуть ли не силой вплеснул в Дилано обжигающее пойло.

От брызнувших из глаз слез и взрыва в легких Дилано закашлялся, вскочил с постели и стал тяжело дышать. Зато тошноту словно рукой сняло — желудок горел, но больше не пытался выплеснуть свое содержимое наружу.

— Гадость какая, — прошипел он, — но помогло.

Гролль снова улыбнулся и выпил свою порцию. Хмыкнул, налил еще и снова выпил. А у Дилано уже перед глазами поплыло, похорошело, и даже страшный пират перестал быть жутко страшным. Может, вонял все так же и грязью оброс, но зато ухаживал и в обиду не давал. На лице невольно растеклась глупая улыбка, и Дилано икнул.

— Ты алкоголь хоть раз в жизни пил? — с сомнением посмотрел на него пират.

— Конечно, папенька угощал вином из Шампани, очень смешное и щиплется, как твой настой.

— Это не настой, а ром, бестолочь!

Гролль грубо взял его за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза. Дилано икнул, но улыбку не стер и смотреть больше не боялся. Правда, не страшно было только сначала. Взгляд у Гролля изменился, словно по волшебству добродушная улыбка превратилась в оскал, глаза почернели, а все жилки на шее и скулах затвердели. Дилано улыбаться перестал, сжался от страха и смущения. Потому что смотрел пират так жестко и пристально, что, казалось, препарировал.

— Измучил ты меня, — сказал он наконец и, толкнув Дилано на лежанку, обхватил ему лицо ладонями.

Теперь он смотрел еще страшнее — пожирал взглядом, потрошил и разрывал. А еще наклонился так низко, что Дилано чувствовал его горячее дыхание и резкий запах рыбы, соли и тины. Его снова замутило.

— Отпусти, — пискнул он, пытаясь вырваться, но вместо этого Гролль навалился сильнее и прижался к нему ртом.

Мокрые горячие губы влажно обвели щеку, подбородок, забрались в рот. Дилано попытался отвернуться или вырваться, но держали его так крепко, что он и вдохнуть не мог. Он боялся, что внутри у Гролля воняет еще сильнее, но язык, что настойчиво пытался пробиться к нему сквозь сжатые зубы, был сладким. С горчинкой от выпитого рома и обволакивающим запахом персиков.

Уловив столь любимый аромат, Дилано сделал большую ошибку и разжал зубы — тут же поцелуй, или как еще назвать вылизывание его рта, стал еще напористее. Гролль заурчал, засопел, обслюнявливая, покусывая и облизывая. Его горячий и очень твердый язык пробрался в каждый уголок, обвел небо и зубы, обкрутил язык. Мышцы на нем, интенсивно сокращаясь, кажется, пытались забраться в желудок.

Дилано не понимал, противно ему или не очень. Дышать было трудно, но запах персиков пробуждал какой-то странный аппетит. Хотелось Гролля и пожевать, и пососать. Везде хорошенько распробовать. А пират тем временем с силой вдавил между ног свое колено и уперся в промежность, так что яйца разболелись. От его постанывания и дерганых движений торсом Дилано было не по себе, а когда Гролль зашипел громко-громко и, сжавшись, отпустил его истерзанный рот, стало совсем страшно. Глаза у пирата блестели черным и мутным, а тело, словно веревкой, сухожилиями перетянутое, стало твердым, как скала.

— Скажешь кому, что Кровавый Гролль кончил от одних лобзаний, и я тебя убью! — сказал он зло, поднимаясь с постели и направляясь к дверям. — Сволочь ты, Дилано! Настоящая сволочь, — добавил он с порога, — я тебя всю жизнь ждал, а ты мне даже отдаться не можешь!

Оставшись в одиночестве, Дилано взгрустнул. Не понял, по какому поводу, но очень захотелось. Потом качать стало сильнее, и он взял опробованное средство — незакрытую и оставленную без присмотра бутылку рома. Целиком он ее, конечно, не выпил, но качественно приложился. Под конец горькая жидкость ему даже понравилась, а море не болтало, а чудесно убаюкивало. Когда Гролль, переодевшись и успокоившись, вернулся, Дилано пел песенки, ругался на ходящий ходуном потолок и обещал себе в случае чего прыгнуть за борт и доплыть до дома самостоятельно.

— Я, понимаешь, беспокоюсь, как ты тут, в начавшийся шторм... — пробормотал пират и попытался вырвать у Дилано бутылку. Но он свое прекрасное лекарство не отпустил, зло вцепился в горлышко и клацнул зубами рядом с тянущимися к нему пальцами. — Завтра будет очень плохо, — предупредил Гролль и сел напротив на стуле.

— Зато сейчас очень хорошо! — заикаясь и заплетаясь языком, пробормотал Дилано.

— Ты такой пьяный сейчас, что могу разложить, а ты и не заметишь, — со злостью и обидой сказал Гролль и плотоядно облизнулся.

— Но-но! — предупреждающе поднял кулак и бутылку Дилано. — Папа сказал, до свадьбы ни-ни!

— Ох уж твой папуля. У меня, между прочим, на борту и священник есть. Диро — помнишь его? Он рыбалкой руководит. Раньше рясу носил. Он нас вмиг обручит, и уже не отбрыкаешься!

— А я это... согласие не дам! Вот!

Гролль тяжело вздохнул, отвлек внимание своей расслабленностью и, отобрав бутылку, усадил скачущего мальчишку, пока тот себе ноги не переломал.

— Мы ведь и так обручены, Дилано, — произнес он вкрадчиво без прежней злобы. — Знаешь, как обидно, что ты забыл своего жениха?

— Которого? — икнул Дилано.

— Именно, — Гролль рыкнул, — у тебя их, видимо, тележка с горкой!

— У меня лишь один жених был, — обиделся омега, — но его казнили! Так что нечего на меня наговаривать!

— Не казнили, Ди. — Гролль пересел ближе. От него все так же несло рыбой, но местами пробивался запах персиков. И Дилано сначала осторожно принюхивался, а потом стал уже откровенно искать, где же пахнет любимым фруктом.

— От тебя хоть и несет за версту, но персик я всегда учую! Если мне принес — поделись! — взмолился он. — Или ты его уже съел? — вспыхнул он с обидой. — У тебя изо рта персиками пахнет!

— Эх, дурная башка. Где это видано, чтобы пират, да еще капитан, персиками пах? Мне Васко настойку заваривает. Из рыбьих потрохов и тины. А так персик — мой природный аромат.

Дилано замолк, завис с открытым ртом, а Гролль поднялся, забирая с собой бутылку, и хотел было отчалить, но Дилано схватил его за подол и вернул на место, внимательно рассматривая и бороду, и пожелтевшую от плохой еды и ветра кожу. А потом темные глаза с густыми ресницами и таким же густыми бровями.

— Если бы Грэкиэн не умер, ему бы сейчас двадцать четыре было. Ты выглядишь старше.

— Я четыре года почти на берег не ступал. Вечно в бегах, притворяясь кем-то, прячась, надеясь. И тебя разыскивая. А еще нужно было команду подобрать, усмирить ее, молодому пацану заставить подчиняться. Я ломал себя, пытался выжить. Тяжело было, но теперь все еще тяжелее. Ты ведь смотришь на меня и не видишь. Не чувствуешь. Не понимаешь... а Васко обещал, что ты даже сквозь настойку мой запах уловишь.

— И глаза у тебя стали совсем взрослые, — добавил Дилано и заморгал часто-часто. Слезы подступили, и дышать стало сложно. Он ведь и подумать не мог, что его давно сгинувший жених все еще жив. И сейчас никак не получалось в это поверить.

Грэкиэн де-Плант, герцог Мэнский, старший сын двоюродного брата короля, был обручен с Дилано еще до его рождения. Потому маленьким Дилано играл и часто проводил время со взрослым и очень привлекательным альфой. Грэкиэн был к нему добр и внимателен, и Дилано мечтал о том дне, когда сможет назвать его мужем. Грэкиэн учил ездить верхом и делать воздушных змеев, плести морские узлы и вырезать ножом деревянные фигурки. Папенька всегда головой качал и ругался, что де-Плант приучает юного омегу к неподобающим непотребствам. Но Дилано Грэкиэна боготворил и был готов заниматься с ним даже самыми недостойными делами.

А потом отец Грэкиэна Арагон Мэнский решил свергнуть своего родственника с престола, устроил революцию, кого-то даже убил. Но явилась королевская армия, всех похватала, побросала в тюрьмы, а потом и казнила. Грэкиэн в мятеже не участвовал, но король велел казнить всю семью Мэнских. И на уговоры любимого сына оставить его жениха в живых только разозлился.

Дилано хотел незаметно выбраться из дома, чтобы примчаться к месту казни и спасти возлюбленного. Ему тогда было тринадцать, и он намеревался сбежать с Грэкиэном в горы, прибиться к кочевникам и всю жизнь ночевать на шкурах. Но папочка его перехватил, удержал дома, а когда Дилано добрался до площади, было уже поздно. Его жениха, любимого и обожаемого альфу, так привлекательно пахнущего персиками, уже казнили. Тела с виселиц не снимали почти неделю, и Дилано ходил к плахе, рыдал сутками и отказывался есть. Он бы и умер с горя, но отец пристыдил, а папа велел вести себя подобающе высокому статусу.

Сам не заметив, Дилано расплакался и, повиснув на грязном камзоле, стал заливать его слезами.

— Помню наш танец на моем первом балу. Грэкиэн был так галантен, водил меня по залу и подсказывал шаги. А когда мне натерло ногу, усадил в саду на скамью и растирал пальцы. Он всегда был таким... таким важным для меня...

— Я тогда мечтал тебя украсть. Твой отец не пожелал отдать тебя юным, берег ото всех и потребовал от меня ждать твоего четырнадцатилетия. Но иногда я просто не мог вытерпеть — мне же было девятнадцать, и я мечтал о тебе с тех пор, как познакомился.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это он! — Дилано забрался к нему на колени, чтобы плакать было удобнее. — Кого же я тогда оплакивал? Я видел твое тело на виселице!

— Приятно слышать, что ты по мне плакал. — Гролль так знакомо и нежно потрепал его по волосам. — Папа помог мне сбежать, а повесили моего оруженосца. Он на меня сильно походил; когда его и отца схватили, мы ничего сделать не могли. Я забрал два корабля, что принадлежали семье, один переделал в пиратское судно, второй продал, чтобы прокормиться и нанять команду. Часть людей на моем корабле — это слуги семьи де-Плант, они преданы мне и помогают справиться с выбранной долей. Другая — отпетые негодяи. Удерживать их получается лишь силой и кровью. Мне пиратство не по душе, но другой возможности выжить я не нашел. Папа спрятался в Каледонии, там у него дальние родственники живут. А год назад вышел замуж снова, нашел своего альфу и счастлив. Я тоже за него рад, но уехать из Средиземноморья не мог. Без тебя не мог. Теперь-то...

— Мы будем жить на суше? — шмыгнул носом Дилано. — Как нормальные люди?

— Возможно, — Гролль дернул его за волосы, обвел глазами заплаканное лицо, мрачно и немного грубо прищурился, — ты совсем другой, Ди, изнеженный и хлипкий, не такой, как люди в моем окружении. Боюсь, ты меня погубишь, а значит, придется тебя прикончить.

— Не надо, — всхлипнул Дилано и обнял страшного пирата за шею. Гролль вздохнул, выпустив с этим вздохом и страхи, и накопившуюся злобу.

— Ты, главное, не давай мне тебя обижать, — попросил он знакомым с детства голосом, — я отвык от людей, от аристократии и правильных манер. Я стал злым и голодным, Ди. Но обижать я тебя не хочу.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром у Дилано почему-то болела голова. Гролль на жалобы поржал, но принес ему мутного маринада и посоветовал больше на ром не налегать. Полдня Дилано провалялся, а когда вышел на палубу, небо было ярким, пронзительно-голубым, море — спокойным, неподвижным, изумрудно-мельхиоровым. И почти прозрачным, так что можно было видеть мелких рыбок, тычущихся в борт, и присосавшихся к нему полипов.

— Полегчало? — Дилано на голос обернулся и от неожиданности открыл рот — вместо привычного, страшного как смерть пирата напротив него стоял прекрасный принц. Немного испачканный, потрёпанный и частично загоревший, но это был он — альфа его мечты. Грэкиэн де-Плант.

— Ты... э-э-э... Бороду сбрил? — спросил он неуверенно.

— И шею помыл, — заржал Гролль. — Без бороды не так брутален, и голая морда выдает мои годы, зато ты морщиться не будешь.

— Не буду, — улыбнулся Дилано, — хотя ты все еще воняешь тухлой рыбой.

— Тс-с-с, — приложил он вонючий палец к его губам, — о моем запахе ни слова. Если кто узнает... — Гролль выразительно провел ладонью по горлу.

— Не скажу, обещаю. — Дилано и некому было говорить.

А Гролль встал над ним, оперся руками о борт и прижал собой к краю.

— Как же странно видеть тебя рядом, знать, что ты вот совсем близко и теперь со мной. И терпеть, руки не распускать.

Он с шумом выдохнул ему в затылок, и Дилано испуганно вжался в дерево, чувствуя, как твердое, почти каменное тело пирата напирает на него и пытается раздавить.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, Ди, как долго я мечтал об этом. Грезил наяву о нашей встрече, как обниму тебя, как скажу — ждал, любил, верил. И что ты ответишь мне тем же. Почему ты меня забыл?

— Не забыл, — с горечью выдохнул Дилано, — просто не знал, что ты жив. И прости, когда пираты напали, я слишком сильно испугался, чтобы думать о том, о ком думать себе давно не позволял.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить мою смерть.

— Ну, теперь-то ты закончишь с пиратством, мы вернемся на твердую землю, поженимся и заведем детишек, — обнадеживающе порадовал его Дилано.

— Что ж ты такой неразумно болтливый, — заворчал Гролль и, подхватив омегу под руки, увел к каютам. — Нашел о чем среди дня говорить, услышит кто посторонний, и пиши пропало. У меня не команда, а серые волки, и тебе на палубу выходить не стоит — они мне горло перегрызут, а тебя изнасилуют и утопят.

— Не надо топить, я плавать не умею, — пискнул Дилано.

— Дурак.

Гролль втолкнул его в дверь, решил запереть, но задержался, замешкался, чтобы Дилано еще немного пощупать. Омега больше не вырывался и не плакал от наглых ручек. Ему даже немного понравилось, как Гролль сжимает ладонями его ягодицы и трется носом о шею. Грэкиэн тогда, в юности, себе такого не позволял, но и Дилано уже давно не ребенок.

Заметив его податливость, Гролль пошел дальше. И вскоре Дилано понял, что его не просто щупают, а уже конкретно возбуждают. Или намекают на подобное, хотя Дилано от бесстыжих приставаний немного возбудился.

— Нет, нет, погоди, — стал вырываться он, — у меня голова болит и все такое.

— Не соскочишь! — рявкнул Гролль, и его грубые руки забрались в панталоны.

Пальцы у него были колючими, словно деревяшки в сучках. Но когда Гролль дотронулся до сжатой дырочки и стал осторожно тереть ее и круговыми движениями поглаживать, Дилано показалось, что пальцы у Гролля очень нежные.

— Это ведь распутство, — на всякий случай напомнил он и себе и альфе, — ох...

Гролль губами прикусил ему кожу у шеи, совсем не больно, а так тягуче приятно, наглые пальцы тем временем уже не просто обводили, а понемногу пытались проникнуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, только раздвигая вход, но Дилано с трудом держался на ногах от того, как плыла голова и дыхание сбивалось.

— Не стоит, Гролль, — шептал он сбивчиво, — не... не... нельзя.

— Это мой корабль, и ты мой омега — так что мне все можно!

Палец проник глубже, тронул что-то изнутри и стал прохаживаться взад-вперед. Дилано уже не болтал, только охал и страстно поерзывал. Ему никогда не было так приятно. Даже когда в течку он позволял себе там трогать. Руки альфы были лучше в сотни раз, воспринимались иначе и возбуждали сильнее. Второй рукой Гролль обхватил член Дилано, и омега уже несдержанно то толкался в твердую ладонь, то насаживался на палец, постанывая совсем не так, как положено благочестивому принцу.

Кончил Дилано с криком. Кости сразу стали мягкие, растеклись и развалились. Он совсем растаял, и, пользуясь этим, Гролль повернул его к себе спиной и стащил панталоны.

— Нет, нет, — забормотал Дилано, пытаясь собраться с силами, — сначала свадьба.

— Ты же течешь, как шлюха, и дырка готова, — разозлился Гролль, растягивая пальцами ему дырочку, так что стало больно.

— Нельзя,— всхлипнул Дилано, — отпусти.

— Да у меня яйца сейчас лопнут. Уже два месяца в порт не заходил и без секса живу! А еще ты...

— Два месяца? — Дилано захлестнуло возмущением и детской ревностью. — Значит, ждал? Любил? — всхлипнул он, разворачиваясь и вырываясь. — А сам трахался с портовыми шлюхами!

— А что, мне прикажешь терпеть все эти годы?! — зло и грубо прорычал Гролль.

Дилано с трудом сдерживал слезы. Было до боли обидно и потому, что его милый и ласковый Грэкиэн вдруг стал злым, и потому, что не был верен и изменял, хотя и не было между мертвецом и Дилано никакой договоренности. Или во всем был виноват Кровавый Гролль, что его Грэкиэна захватил и изменил до неузнаваемости? Даже запах украл.

— Я ведь терпел!

— Ничего ты не терпел, просто папаша твой искал хрен потолще и повыгоднее, чтобы твою жопу удобно продать, — выплюнул Гролль, и Дилано, не выдержав обиды, залепил ему пощечину.

Лицо Гролля перекосилось, глаза стали злые и жестокие. Так что Дилано до ужаса перепугался. Он сжался, пряча непослушную руку, что посмела ударить страшного пирата, и готовился к ответному удару. И от страха, и от мысли, что человек, которым он столько лет восхищался, может ударить, слезы полились с новой силой.

Гролль замахнулся, и Дилано сжался сильнее, закрыв глаза и всхлипывая. Но Гролль не ударил, колючая, неприятно пахнущая рыбой и тиной рука провела по щеке и стерла соль.

— Прости, — холодно произнес он и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь на ключ.

А Дилано сполз на ослабевших ногах на пол и еще долго не мог унять дрожь во всем теле.

Дверь отпер Тими, принес поесть, а заодно и новости в неразборчивом говоре. Дилано только понял, что Гролль злится и команду гоняет. Планирует новый захват и на всех парусах мчится по волнам. А Дилано в своем горе и не заметил, как закачало, или уже привык к этому. Впрочем, море за маленьким иллюминатором казалось спокойным, хоть и ветер шумел, подгоняя их навстречу новой битве.

Выходить ему было не велено, но Дилано от тоски зеленел, да и в кои-то веки была возможность полюбоваться морем и не оставить в нем содержимое своего желудка. Так что он перебежками и прячась от всех выбрался на палубу, отыскал уголок рядом с бочками с рыбой и паутиной старого паруса. Отсюда можно было и понаблюдать за стоящим у штурвала грозным Гроллем, и полюбоваться синей гладью, где, провожая их, прыгали дельфины.

Это зрелище захватило, Дилано даже вскрикнул тихонько, когда в первый раз их заметил, очень захотелось позвать Гролля и поделиться этим маленьким открытием. Но потом Дилано вспомнил, что он все еще обижен, и любовался дельфинами в одиночестве. Он увидел корабль на горизонте, когда с вороньего гнезда стал кричать смотрящий. Внутри все встрепенулось — вот же возможность подать знак и спастись. И тут же упало. Куда ему от судьбы спасаться?

Оставшись на палубе, сжимаясь в комочек, он дождался, когда их суденышко нагнало несчастный корабль и пираты с гиканьем и улюлюканьем набросились на свою жертву. Впереди всех грозный капитан, которым Дилано невольно залюбовался — так тот ловко перебрался по жердочке и умело пользовался рапирой, насаживая на нее красномундирных офицеров.

Гролль, как настоящий кровавый бог, проскальзывал мимо своих жертв, яростно отбиваясь от противников и лишая их жизни. Добравшись до мостика на захватываемом судне, Гролль ловко в прыжке настиг капитана и, запулив свой сапог, сбил с ног двух его помощников. Битва была закончена, и Дилано, любуясь злобным альфой, радостно захлопал в ладоши, поздравляя с победой. А потом снова спрятался — чтобы не заметили.

Вскоре побежденная команда отправилась кормить рыб, а почти все запасы корабля перекочевали к пиратам. Гролль вовремя заметил любопытного омегу и вернул его в каюту, небрежно бросив на колени связку драгоценностей. Дилано было немного обидно, что его не позвали смотреть и делить добычу, но побрякушки отвлекли от мрачных мыслей, и он перебирал камешки и примерял их дотемна.

Тими-Том вместе с отцом принес ему ужин, огромный поднос ломился от разнообразия: и свежее мясо, и сладости, а самое чудесное — персики. Раскладывая перед Дилано приборы, Тими что-то лепетал, а Васко переводил:

— Гролль просил тебя порадовать. И персиков раздобыл. — И, покачав головой, добавил: — Напал на военное судно, теперь нас точно повесят.

— Не айяют! — возразил Тими, Дилано на всякий случай согласился, и Васко, махнув на них рукой, ушел.

— Угощайся. — Дилано протянул тарелку юнге, а сам принялся за персики. Теперь жевал осторожно и часть спрятал под подушкой, чтобы живот не разболелся. Откуда такая тяга к персикам, он понять не мог, но обожал их с детства, а Грэкиэн всегда собирал их в королевском саду, и они вместе, скрывшись от строгих камердинеров, объедались ими вместо обеда.

Дилано от воспоминаний с грустью вздохнул — что случилось с его милым герцогом Мэнским, во что превратился юноша, полный любви и очарования? Неужели четыре года в море, в сражениях за свою жизнь и в поисках потерянной любви так сильно его ожесточили? Дилано было страшно подумать, что тот так и не изменится, не станет прежним. И до конца своих дней придется терпеть грубые выходки злобного пирата.

Печально вздохнув, он выгнал Тими и поплакал над персиками, жалея себя и свою загубленную душонку. А еще больше глупое сердце, которое все еще теплилось чувствами к сгинувшему жениху и мечтало, чтобы Гролль превратился в Грэкиэна.

После ужина его посетил капитан. Вид он имел немного потрепанный, хотя Дилано был уверен, что в битве тот не пострадал. Гролль притащил огромный мешок с барахлом, и Дилано, разбирая подарки, снова расплакался. Его одежка, в которой пират доставил его на свой корабль, давно износилась, и он мучился в грубой и неудобной одежде моряков. Теперь же привалило огромное счастье — удобные и мягкие вещи, с блестяшками и по последнему писку моды. Дилано обнимал тряпки и ревел.

— Ну не надо, — Гролль, смотря на него, замялся, — не плачь, Ди. И прости меня. Прости...

Присев рядом, он стал ласково гладить Дилано по макушке.

— Я постараюсь больше не злиться и не обижать тебя. Обещаю. Буду самым лучшим. Для тебя я буду очень стараться, — искренне заверял его пират, а Дилано ронял счастливые слезы, хватал тряпочки и прижимался к своему альфе. Он был так рад видеть в нем хорошее, что вера в солнечное будущее заставила забыть все обиды.

Немного успокоившись и порадовавшись обновкам, а еще ласковым и мягким поцелуям, Дилано уже не плакал, а нежился в руках разомлевшего рядом с ним пирата. Все было чудесно, прямо как в сказке. Не считая рыбьей вони и грязного прогнившего матраса.

— Гролль, а для течки ты подберешь свежее белье? А то постель эта такая склизкая... — Дилано игриво погладил его огромную истертую ладонь своими пальчиками.

— Течка? Когда? — встрепенулся альфа.

— Да вот, — Дилано поднял глаза к потолку, вспоминая и высчитывая свой календарь, — через два дня.

— Два дня! — истерично выкрикнул Гролль и, вскочив, суетливо забегал по каюте. — Сейчас же плывем в лагуну! — сообщил он и рванул на палубу.


	5. Chapter 5

Корабль, расправив паруса, радостно скользил по волнам. Дилано немного укачивало, но он украдкой допивал стыренную у Гролля бутылочку и любовался морскими пейзажами. Скопления островов радовали глаз и каменными хребтами, и высокими водопадами, и загадочными пещерами в скалистых берегах. Они мчались к заветной бухте, где в тени пальм и под крики попугаев Дилано собирался лишиться невинности.

— Уже скоро будем, — сообщил Гролль. Он в последнее время был загадочно довольным и улыбался часто и открыто.

— Хорошо. — Дилано посмотрел на его улыбку лишь мгновение и тут же смущенно отвернулся. Хотелось поскорее на остров. И близости, о которой он только слышал и мечтал. И чтобы его альфа сделал все безупречно красиво и приятно. — Море, оказывается, может быть привлекательным. Мне водопады нравятся. И цветы на склоне, они прекрасны, — добавил он, чтобы отвлечься от нескромных мыслей.

— Тебе нравятся те цветы? — встрепенулся Гролль, и улыбка его стала еще шире. — Сейчас все будет!

Он свистнул помощника, скинул сапоги и пояс и с разбегу сиганул в голубую воду. Дилано только ахнул и нагнулся над морем, выискивая взглядом пирата — а тот мощными гребками направился к берегу и ловко, словно обезьяна, стал карабкаться по скале.

— Спустить паруса, сбросить якорь, — заунывным голосом велел Васко команде. — Так и знал, что с твоим появлением у него крыша протечет, — добавил он для Дилано и покачал головой.

Всего за несколько минут Гролль добрался до выступа, усеянного ярко-красными огромными цветами, и, зажав один в зубах, картинно ласточкой махнул в воду. Дилано только охал восторженно и хлопал в ладоши, а когда Гролль со своей добычей поднялся на корабль и вручил возлюбленному цветок, Дилано бросился ему на шею, не обращая внимания ни на публику, ни на мокрую одежду, и поцеловал.

— Персики, — прошептал он, опьяненный. От любимого запаха в штанах стало влажно, и он потерся пахом Гроллю о бедро.

— Тише, тише, малыш, — глаза у пирата от ужаса распахнулись, — потерпи, не теки, зажми там, как можешь, уже почти прибыли!!!

Подгоняемая своим испуганным от развернувшихся перспектив капитаном, команда быстро снарядила корабль и, усевшись на весла, домчала их в считанные мгновения. Лодку, укомплектованную и вкусной едой, и свежим бельем, спускали под дружные поздравления, как Дилано подозревал, бывших слуг семейства де-Плант, пиратская часть команды мрачным пятном торчала в стороне и недовольно поглядывала на сложившееся счастье Кровавого Гролля. Дилано даже было думал сказать об их злых взглядах своему благоверному, но все забыл, стоило Гроллю обнять, прижать к себе поближе и чмокнуть обещающе в макушку.

Дилано был весь в мечтах о поцелуях. О горячем песке, золотом солнце и запахе теплого моря. Но стоило высадиться на скалистый берег, зарядил дождь. Прибоем затопило песчаный пляж, между пальмами вилась голодная мошкара, и Дилано изумленно смотрел на удаляющуюся лодку и сияющего счастьем Гролля.

— Ты готов? — спросил альфа, потянув к нему руки.

— Тут? Сейчас? — взвизгнул Дилано и сжал ладошками подтекающую задницу. — Дождь... холодно...

— Рядом с водопадом есть хижина, отнесу тебя на руках, чтобы в лесу в яму не свалился, — улыбнулся Гролль.

Довольно бодро Гролль пронес Дилано большую часть дороги, волоча также за спиной всю их поклажу и тюк с гардеробом омеги. Только на подъеме запыхался и до домика, скрытого в густых зарослях, добрался взмокший и красный, как помидор. Но это не помешало альфе шустро расстелить постель, проветрить немного затхлый воздух в помещении и разжечь в маленьком камине огонь. Вскоре там стало очень тепло и уютно, совсем не чувствовалась влага, дым от трубы скрывался в густой листве, а шуршание дождя по плетеной из веток крыше только сильнее успокаивало.

Погода над островом менялась быстро, дождь чередовался с солнышком, и временами появлялась радуга. К вечеру горизонт очистился, и хотя над ними накрапывало, с возвышенности можно было наблюдать закат. И Дилано сидел рядом с Гроллем на теплой подушке и любовался заходящим над скалами солнцем.

Предстоящее событие волновало до дрожи, и Дилано с нескрываемым опасением поглядывал на своего благоверного, побаиваясь, что тот набросится и порвет на фантики. Или, что еще хуже, просидит так до ночи и ничего не сделает. В последние дни Гролль вел себя слишком деликатно и, казалось, уже потерял прошлый интерес. Но, словно чувствуя его страхи, Гролль не спешил, не давил, но с очевидностью даже для слепых показывал свои намерения — вечер сопровождался легкими поцелуями и нежными поглаживаниями.

— У тебя были какие-нибудь особые желания насчет своего первого раза? — поинтересовался Гролль, когда солнце скрылось, а небо над ними вновь затянуло густыми тучами, хижина погрузилась в интимную темноту.

— Желания? — Дилано обернулся на уютный уголок и теплеющий камин и, покраснев с головы до пят, осторожно кивнул. — Еще когда Грэкиэн был жив, я мечтал, чтобы он стал моим первым и единственным. Чтобы взял на брачном ложе и мне было хорошо.

— И никаких больных извращений? — рассмеялся Гролль, заставляя Дилано краснеть. — Не переживай, так и будет, обещаю!

— Только, — Дилано поежился, — ты все еще не пахнешь им. Точнее, пахнешь, запах персиков я чувствую, но тина и тухлая рыба — они меня пугают и отталкивают.

Глаза Гролля недовольно блеснули, и он закусил губу, что-то решая. Дилано боялся такого выражения его лица, хоть и понял, что Гролль не собирается причинять ему вреда, но тот все равно выглядел пугающе грозно. Немного подумав, Гролль резко поднялся и потянул Дилано на себя, так что поясница заныла и он охнул — течка всегда делала его вареным и неповоротливым. Сейчас бы в теплую кровать и с любимым альфой, а не тащиться в дождь, куда там Гролль его потащил.

К счастью, дождь снова отступил и в лесу сразу стало душно и тепло. А идти пришлось совсем недалеко — буквально в нескольких шагах от домика расположился водопад и небольшое озеро, куда вода с мелодичным грохотом падала с далекой вершины. Дорогу им освещала яркая луна, и Дилано, следуя за альфой, совсем ничего не боялся. Даже напротив — пробудилось любопытство и ажиотаж. Когда Гролль стал сбрасывать на землю свои вещи, Дилано сделал то же самое. И даже в воду забрался. Хотя она была ледяная.

Холод пробирал до костей, и Дилано прильнул со спины к Гроллю, который тщательно тер кожу, пытаясь смыть въевшийся запах. Альфа под руками оказался теплым, даже горячим, и Дилано заерзал по нему, ощупывая пальцами, помогая с мытьем и заодно исследуя крепкие мышцы, мелкие шрамы и каменный стояк. Наткнувшись на его естество, Дилано смутился и отступил, Гролль же, напротив, повернулся и голодно блеснул глазами.

Теперь Дилано четко видел, что желания у Гролля вполне серьезные — под свободными брюками незаметно было, как топорщится и тянется к омеге его член. И не было видно, насколько он приятно большой и гладкий. Дилано сглотнул густую слюну и поспешил опустить голову, хотя глаза от красоты отвести было сложно.

Гролль, конечно же, его стеснение заметил, лучезарно улыбнулся и, подхватив на руки, усадил на бедра. Дилано смущенно прижимался, пытаясь не касаться торчащего члена и куда-нибудь примостить жаждущую внимания попку. На руках у Гролля ей оказалось очень удобно, и Дилано застонал, когда Гролль помял его ягодицы, развел их немного и прижал к своему стояку. Надавил самым кончиком, так чтобы Дилано почувствовал, но дальше не пошел.

Дилано не знал, что и делать — опуститься ниже и насадиться на такой удобный и красивый агрегат или, наоборот, спрыгнуть и трусливо сбежать. Он тяжело дышал, смотрел в темные омуты наглого альфы и ловил его улыбку.

— Ты очень красивый, Ди, я так долго этого ждал...

— И ты красивый, — пискнул Дилано.

— Поцелуй меня, сделай это сам.

Дилано кивнул и несмело коснулся его губ. Сейчас они казались горячими и очень влажными, от них потрясающе вкусно и сильно пахло персиком. Дилано застонал, облизнул их и потерся своими губами. От любимого вкуса и разрастающегося изнутри жара он не заметил, как Гролль вышел с ним из воды и добрался до домика. Там, продолжая понемногу целовать, обтер тряпицей и уложил на мягкую перину.

Дилано страстно выгнулся, все еще удерживая его бедра ногами, и обвел мутным взглядом подсвеченное слабым светом камина тело его альфы. Красивое и статное. Так хотелось его всего облизать, потрогать, пометить.

— Я тоже мечтал, чтобы твой первый раз был со мной. И чтобы ты получил массу удовольствия и был счастлив, — прошептал Гролль ему в губы.

— Сделай меня счастливым...

Словно дождавшись его команды, Гролль заурчал, обхватил покрепче, не давая Дилано и шелохнуться, и придвинул к своему паху ближе. Достаточно было небольшого движения бедрами, и его член погрузился бы в текущую дырку. И Дилано этого очень хотелось, просто до звездочек в глазах, потому он постанывал от нетерпения и елозил, демонстрируя свои желания. Конечно, приличному юноше не пристало так себя вести, но Дилано отпрянул для приличия, счастливый от возможности быть с тем, кого он с детства любил.

Гролль был очень нежен, от поцелуев плавилась кожа, от легких, чуть заметных, но таких возбуждающих прикосновений Дилано сгорал изнутри. Желание распирало, и Гролль умело распалял и держал на грани. Не давал кончить, не давал ускориться, а Дилано казалось, что его сейчас разорвет от удовольствия. Осторожными движениями Гролль погружался в него, останавливаясь часто и давая Дилано привыкнуть и прочувствовать. Горячий, почти обжигающий член так потрясающе скользил и растягивал, что хотелось его всего и как можно глубже. Но на просьбы Дилано Гролль только посмеивался и продолжал свою мучительную пытку.

Последний толчок принес яркое, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство наполненности. Дилано всхлипнул, закричал и излился между их сжатыми телами. Казалось, что член альфы коснулся чего-то очень чувствительного, например, сердца, и теперь трется там, пухнет, как почка по весне, и спешит поделиться с ним своим семенем.

— Тебе хорошо, детка? Скажи мне, тебе хорошо? — страстно шептал Гролль, не прекращая целовать.

— Я переполнен счастьем и тобой, — улыбнулся Дилано.

А дальше Гролль двигался в нем быстро и резко, а потом дергано и сильно. И кончил со стоном, оставаясь в нем с узлом и заливая изнутри снова и снова. От узла Дилано стало тяжело и немного страшно, задницу распирало изнутри, даже дышать было сложно, но руки и губы Гролля успокоили и показали, что даже этим состоянием можно наслаждаться. И уснули они рядом, сплетенные в клубок страстью и своими органами.

Утром Дилано проснулся немного другим. Он просто почувствовал то, о чем рассказывал папенька, — тело стало взрослым и широким. Внутри что-то хлюпало и рвалось наружу, так что Дилано решил втихаря сбежать. Но стоило начать сползать с теплой постельки, как Гролль проснулся, обхватил покрепче и прижал к себе.

— Мне надо... — стал отбиваться Дилано.

— Чего это тебе надо? — нагло спросил Гролль и запустил в его дырку пальцы. Дилано от смущения закрыл лицо руками, а Гролль, напротив, довольно заурчал и стал нагло там хозяйничать. — Ты весь наполнен моим семенем и смазкой и пахнешь одуряюще. Конфетка. Так бы и съел всего, начиная с твоей текущей попки.

— Из меня все вытекает, — переживая, пробормотал Дилано, от накатившего возбуждения он снова смущался.

— О, да... — Пальцы своенравничали и теперь уже трахали, хлюпая и шлепая ладонью по промежности. — Твоя попка словно создана для моих желаний.

Дилано от того, насколько в его представлении это было пошло и грязно — и вместе с тем приятно, краснел, зарывался лицом в подушку и приподнимал ягодицы, отдавая свою дырочку альфе на растерзание. И Гролль, помучив его пальцами, стал мучить членом. А потом и узлом. Так что когда Дилано очухался снова, было далеко за полдень, альфа из постели пропал, а в животе урчало от голода.

Стоило спустить ноги на пол, как в хижину вернулся Гролль с большим подносом еды и местных фруктов. У Дилано слюнки потекли, и он тут же схватил сочный персик.

— Я был уверен в твоем выборе, — рассмеялся Гролль. Морда у него сияла, улыбка не сходила, и вообще он выглядел таким счастливым, что Дилано снова засмущался.

— Мне бы еще в туалет сбегать, — пожаловался он.

— Надень штанишки, и я тебя провожу, — с готовностью предложил Гролль.

— Нет, нет, я сам. — Дилано залился краской, стоило представить, что Гролль будет смотреть за тем, как тот писает.

— Не бойся, я голых омег во всех ракурсах и за разными делами наблюдал, — весело сообщил Гролль, а вот Дилано стало совсем не до смеха. Вдруг резко вернулась обида от осознания, что Гролль все эти годы преспокойно развлекался с другими. Так много развлекался, что о нем и его члене даже в замке слухи ходили.

— Вот за другими омегами и смотри, — ревниво бросил он и стал быстро одеваться.

— Зачем это мне другие? — не понял Гролль.

— Может, и секс с ними будет веселее! Я же на фоне всех твоих ночных бабочек просто хилая моль. Они тебя всем премудростям обучили. — И Дилано разозлился еще сильнее, потому что вспомнил, как ночью Гролль его ублажал, точно зная, как и что делать. Несомненно, брал уроки у лучших в своем деле. Обида на альфу росла и готова была взорваться яростью.

Гролль на такую тираду тоже разозлился. Выражение его лица изменилось, а глаза похолодели. Смотреть на него стало тяжело и страшно. Когда пират не улыбался, он выглядел жестоким, кровожадным и опасным. И только улыбка возвращала сходство с милым юношей Грэкиэном.

— Что плохого в том, что альфа умел в постели? — гневно рыкнул Гролль.

— Я бы тоже был умелый, если бы не ты был моим первым! — не подумав, огрызнулся Дилано.

— Вздумаешь мне изменять, шлюха, и я тебя убью!

— А мне что прикажешь? Тоже тебя убивать?! — Дилано грозно вскинул голову, а потом, не выдержав напряжения и обиды, всхлипнул и пошел от него прочь.

Гролль мгновенно сменился в лице.

— Нет, Ди, прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — забормотал он и потянулся следом, но Дилано уже бросился бежать и затерялся в густых зарослях переплетенных лиан.


	6. Chapter 6

Стоило скрыться в листве, как кто-то повалил его на землю и прижал, не позволяя шевельнуться. Дилано подумал о самом худшем — на него напал огромный хищник и сейчас сожрет. Но зверь пах персиками и раздражением, а вовсе не мокрой шкурой.

— Ди, не смей от меня убегать! — шикнул Гролль и поднял его на ноги. — Тем более я хотел извиниться.

Он вздохнул и, отряхнув Дилано, поправил на нем штанишки.

— Да, был неверен, но это все от отчаяния. Мне, кроме тебя, никто не нужен, и поверь, теперь никогда...

Альфа очень искренне и правдоподобно закрутил головой. Дилано хотел было еще припомнить Гроллю вонючую бороду и похищение со свадебного судна, но решил, что и так сойдет. Обхватил крепко за шею, поцеловал грустные губы и сладко прошептал:

— А можно мы забудем об этом и вернемся в нашу хижину? — и, хихикнув, добавил: — Только я сначала пописаю.

В хижину они вернулись вместе и сразу с разбегу запрыгнули на постель, где Гролль любил и залюбливал еще долгие семь дней. И не важно, что течка кончилась раньше, — Дилано его просто не отпускал. На корабль они прибыли довольные и счастливые, а вот их команда особо счастливой не была. Но почти состоявшаяся семейная пара их обрадовала — пираты могли забрать свою часть золота и свалить, остальных ждало мирное существование на землях семьи де-Плант.

****

***

Дилано был счастлив. Их путешествие напоминало романтическое свадебное приключение, где его альфа настоящий герой. По утрам он поднимался к штурвалу и с умилением любовался, как тот крутит большое колесо, а потом Васко приносил ему чашечку прозрачного чая и высушенных конфет, и Дилано делал вид, что смакует и наслаждается.

Море было спокойным, почти неподвижным, погода солнечная. Легкий ветерок трепал паруса и нес их к берегам Валенсии, где Гролль собирался передать письмо и на время укрыться от испанских галеонов. Нижние палубы ломились от сундуков с драгоценностями и золотом, обещая им будущую безбедную жизнь. И Дилано, напялив на себя всевозможные побрякушки, мечтал о кисельных берегах с персиковым печеньем.

Красивый порт на берегах Коста Бланка уже появился на горизонте, когда со стороны Валенсии им наперерез выплыл огромный военный галеон. Махнув им бушпритом, он выставил округлый бок и ощетинился пушками. На палубе Гролля поднялась суета. Резко меняя курс, корабль сильно накренился, разбрасывая не удержавшихся, и Дилано скатился в общую кучу перепуганных моряков.

— Свистать всех туда и сюда, — командовал страшным голосом Васко, заставляя людей взяться за весла. Но увернуться от тридцати орудий, готовых разорвать их в клочья, они не могли при всём желании.

— Это «Святой Сантьяго», — заметил флаги и королевские знаки Дилано, — Чезаре прислал за мной подмогу!

— Не вовремя она прибыла, у нас и сражаться некому, а если твой братец сделает по нам хоть один залп, наш кораблик превратится в щепки!

Но стрелять королевский галеон не собирался — попугал, покрасовался и теперь преследовал, не отставая ни на фатом. Время от времени рядом с ними в море падали ядра предупреждающих выстрелов, и тогда Дилано вопил, обрызганный соленой водой. Но большую часть времени хватался за такелаж и пытался не свалиться. Сколько длилась эта гонка, в которой корабль Гролля все сильнее уступал, сложно было сказать — пират вел их к непроходимым коралловым рифам, надеясь, что тяжелое военное судно осядет килем и отстанет от их легкого кораблика.

Но вот на них опустилась ночь, несчастные матросы выбились из сил, а оторваться от преследования никак не получалось. Королевские воеводы тоже потеряли терпение, и ядра, запущенные из многочисленных пушек, то и дело царапали хрупкий корпус. И хотя Гролль все так же не собирался сдаваться — ведь для всей команды это означало смерть, — было очевидно, что рано или поздно их настигнут или потопят.

— Вы должны спустить меня в шлюпке! — твердо заявил Дилано измученным Гроллю и Васко.

— Зачем под ядра бросаться? Собьют и не посмотрят! — Альфа к нему даже не повернулся.

— Посмотрят, это брат меня ищет, и если ты меня ссадишь, тебя отпустят! — Дилано подергал его за камзол, привлекая к себе внимание — Ну же, Грэкиэн, пожалуйста, дай мне вам помочь!

Альфа обернулся, глянул сердито исподлобья, словно Дилано предлагал полную глупость, да еще и отвлекал от важных дел. Хотя так на самом деле и было.

— Решил пожертвовать собой, глупый мальчишка? Только мне жертвы не нужны, ты мне сам нужен, и без боя я тебя не отдам.

— Я не буду жертвой, ты же видишь — корабль даже не пытаются потопить, Чезаре не хочет моей смерти, он пытается вернуть меня домой. Отправьте меня к ним, не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали, — взмолился он, надеясь, что Гролль его все же послушает. — Мне вас жаль...

— Пожалел? — со злостью и раздражением переспросил пират.

— Полюбил, — с жаром признался Дилано и крепко обнял.

— Парень дело говорит, — вмешался Васко, разрывая такие важные и нужные объятия, — отправим его с Тими, мальчонку не тронут, и Дилано за него слово скажет. А мы сможем уйти, схорониться, а потом уже вернемся в город честными людьми, а не преследуемыми пиратами.

Гролль долго молчал, оценивая и обдумывая, но очередной залп противника чуть не сбил им мачту, и медлить больше не имело смысла. Без команды капитана Васко велел сыну подготовить вещи похищенного принца, приказав спустить шлюпку на воду. Гролль в сборах не участвовал, стоял у штурвала и на Дилано даже не смотрел, хотя тот терся рядом и никак не мог решиться уйти, не попрощавшись.

— Мы взорвем порох, как только вы отплывете, и скроемся за завесой. Сейчас, в ночи, у нас получится скрыться — им придется снизить скорость и подобрать вас, — давал указания Васко, запихивая Дилано в теплую курточку и вручая штандарт с гербом королевской семьи.

— А ме шоеань? — спросил Тими.

— Ты, главное, молчи, — строго сказал Васко и обнял сына, пуская одинокую слезу.

Корабль снизил скорость, выбросил белые флаги, заставляя и преследователей опустить паруса, принимая их поражение. Шлюпку стали опускать, Васко встал на канаты и печально смотрел на Тими, а Дилано не мог оторвать взгляда от Гролля, который так с ним толком и не попрощался. И лишь когда лодка опустилась ниже уровня верхней палубы, тот очнулся и бросился к ним.

— Гролль, — всхлипнул Дилано, внезапно пожалев о своем решении и протянув к нему руки.

Гролль крепко обнял, так что спуск пришлось остановить, и держал в объятиях долгие мгновения, позволив насладиться на прощание своим ароматом и громким стуком сердца.

— Пора, Гролль, — заметил Васко, замучившийся держать веревки. Но Гролль отпускать не хотел.

— Не надо, Ди, нет, не уходи, — горячо и отчаянно зашептал он Дилано в ухо. — Как же я без тебя после всего. После того, что было и может еще быть. Я всю жизнь распланировал, и везде только ты...

— Ты приедешь за мной, и мы поженимся, — попытался приободрить его Дилано, хотя его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемых слез.

— А если король тебя не отдаст? А если папа помочь не сможет? Разве выдаст Чезаре принца за бывшего моряка? Даже если смою печать пиратства — бывшего статуса мне не вернуть и до тебя не допрыгнуть. Ди, лучше погибнуть вместе, чем жить по отдельности!

— Мы не погибнем, Гролль, и будем счастливы, — придав своему голосу твердость и уверенность, сказал Дилано и прижался к его сладким губам в прощальном поцелуе.

Стоило шлюпке коснуться воды, как Тими усердно взялся за весла, отрываясь от сбегающего корабля. Там на борту остался самый важный и самый любимый для Дилано человек. Он не мог отвести от него взгляда, а корабль погасил огни и, сливаясь с темнотой ночи, стал вновь набирать скорость. Когда они и вовсе пропали из виду, раздался взрыв, с грохотом во все стороны посыпались щепки, и туманную поверхность моря затянул густой дым.

Дилано с ужасом вскочил на ноги, всматриваясь в молочную дымку, пытаясь рассмотреть сбежавший корабль и увериться, что с его любимым все хорошо. Но корабль пиратов бесшумно ускользнул, исчез в темноте ночи и неподвижности моря, оставляя Дилано наедине со своими переживаниями в лапах поднявших его испанцев.

— Это Тими Волвьи, — представил Дилано мальчишку, стараясь не выдать своей печали и волнения, — он помог мне уйти и заботился на корабле.

— Киньте его в карцер, — велел капитан галеона, — для профилактики. А Дилано де Борха-и-Дориа, наследного принца Валенсии, устройте со всеми почестями.

Новая каюта была шикарной и красивой. Но она нисколько не радовала, как и возвращение в родной дом. В порту Тими отпустили на все четыре стороны, а Дилано отконвоировали к родственникам. Папа встречал его со слезами, обнимал, вытирая бледное лицо платочком.

— Похудел, кровинушка, и кожа обветрилась, — причитал он, рассматривая вернувшегося сыночка, — и пахнешь ты уже не девственно, — добавил он чуть слышным шепотом, что, несомненно, услышали окружившие их пажи и с изумленными охами уставились на Дилано, ожидая его ответа.

— Я провел течку с Кровавым Гроллем, — обреченно признался принц, и охи с ахами стали еще громче. Папочка запричитал, зарыдал и свалился в обморок. А у Дилано любопытные омеги, крутя задницами и жеманно улыбаясь, стали выспрашивать подробности, особо подробно требуя рассказать о великом достоинстве капитана.

Дилано от них с трудом отбился. Но слухи мгновенно разнеслись по всему замку, и Чезаре при встрече обозвал его развратником, публично залепив пощечину. От обиды Дилано расплакался, но вида не подал, вытерпел все оскорбления и обещания найти ему нового мужа.

— Он ведь не по своей воле оказался в плену, — попытался задобрить сына сердобольный папочка, — да и что там переживать — через пару месяцев его дырочка снова сожмется, и наш Дилано снова будет как девственник.

— Не учи ученого, папаша, — шикнул король, — скажи спасибо, дорогой брат, что я не отправил тебя в монастырь. Подберу тебе суженого среди дворянской знати, но дож Гвидо Спиноле тебя уже не примет.

— Невелика потеря, — фыркнул папенька, и Дилано его за это обнял.

Против замужества Дилано не возражал, просил только повременить, ведь на его долю выпали такие страшные испытания. А сам надеялся, что Гролль успеет добраться до Каледонии, примет титул своего отчима и сможет просить его руки и сердца. Дилано же приложит все усилия, чтобы им не отказали.

План был идеален, но отношение к нему резко ухудшилось, когда начал расти живот. Проведенная с альфой течка и море спермы в его попке дали свои плоды — Дилано забеременел и вскоре уже никак не мог скрыть своего положения. Чезаре рвал и метал, папенька закатывал глаза и тихонько нашептывал, что детки от кровавого Гролля непременно будут очень сексуальными. А Дилано только и оставалось, что терпеть папашины глупости и давиться слезами обиды от незаслуженных оскорблений.

Он ведь любил, очень любил и Грэкиэна, и его грозное перевоплощение — кровавого Гролля, а за эту любовь ему снова и снова приходится страдать. И жалел его только глупый распущенный папа и такие же его фрейлины. Чезаре же решил убрать брюхатого, позорящего королевскую обитель бастардом омегу и отправил его в летнюю резиденцию вместе с папочкой и придворными слугами.

Папа переезду был не рад, ведь в летнем дворце ни балов, ни новых любовников. Все его пажи опечалились, фрейлины загрустили, и Дилано отправился в свое вынужденное изгнание весь облепленный рыдающими омегами. А там они свили свое змеиное гнездышко, обсуждая и оговаривая тех, кто остался в столице, и заманивая в свои сети одиноких лесорубов.

Грусть-тоску Дилано скрашивал чтением и плетением морских узлов из дорогих нитей, каждый день ожидая гонца, что привезет весточку от Гролля, или еще лучше — сватов с букетом померанцевого дерева, обручальное кольцо и тринадцать золотых. Но Гролль не писал, Чезаре не радовал предстоящей свадьбой, а папочка продолжал пилить мозг.

Когда наконец в их глушь приехал королевский глашатай, Дилано сорвался с места, не обращая внимания на свои увеличившиеся объемы, и поспешил первым узнать вести. Только были они дурные.

— Кровавый Гролль, гроза морей и враг арагонской короны, был схвачен и заключен под стражу. В конце лета, а точнее завтра, состоится казнь, и король приглашает Дилано де Борха-и-Дориа засвидетельствовать кончину своего осквернителя.

Не успел он договорить, как Дилано бросился к каретам и потребовал доставить его в Валенсию.

— Немедленно! — добавил он истерично, подгоняя конюхов и кучеров.

Отбыли они совсем не так скоро, как Дилано надеялся, потому что папенька пожелал также полюбоваться на представление, и все его пажи собирались в дорогу непростительно долго. На королевскую площадь Дилано потребовал прибыть, минуя дворец, и папа хмурил напудренное личико и жаловался на непоседливость сына.

— Что тебе неймется? Да, жаль, что такой красивый жеребец сгинет, но будут и другие, — заверял его папенька, а Дилано, стараясь сдержать раздражение, рвался сквозь толпу поближе к месту казни.

Он был уверен, что Гролль все это подстроил, что он не попался так глупо и безрассудно. Корабль у Гролля быстрый, команда – верная, и море он знает как вязь герба на своей рапире. Гролль не совершил бы ничего опрометчивого и в случае опасности просто бы сбежал. Ведь их ждало счастливое будущее. И маленький пиратик, подрастающий у Дилано под сердцем. Его Гролль уже давно схоронился у своих родных в Каледонии и ждет отмашки от короля Валенсии явиться к Дилано со свадебными дарами.

Когда к виселице подвели четверых грязных и ободранных мужчин, Дилано успокоился — насильно выдохнул, уверяя себя, что никто из них на Гролля даже не похож. Может, только статью и густой бородой. Но ведь это не он... не может быть он.

С задержкой к ним вышел палач, поправляя красный капюшон в цветочек, и проверил веревки на прочность, готовясь отправить бандитов в мир иной.

— Готов ли ты к смерти, Кровавый Гролль? — поинтересовался он у самого лохматого, и пират зычно рыкнул «да».

В его голосе Дилано показалось что-то знакомое. Неуловимые интонации, сила голоса. Он не был уверен, что это голос его любимого, да и верить не хотел, но ноги почему-то ослабели, голова закружилась, и он свалился в обморок еще прежде, чем страшного злодея лишили жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

Дилано не знал, жив ли он или мертв. Ему было плохо. Хуже, чем в сильнейшую качку на корабле. Потому что тело, словно ватное, не слушалось, не подчинялось, а голова гудела и ничего не соображала от страшных мыслей.

Гролль умер?! Гролль бросил его так же, как и Грэкиэн?!

Как такое несчастье могло обрушиться на его бедную голову, да еще и второй раз?! Дилано ревел, засыпал от усталости, а просыпаясь, снова заливал все слезами. Папа успокаивал, обещал что-то и даже подарил свою любимейшую заколку, оставшуюся от какого-то потрясающего любовника. Но разве это могло заменить Дилано того, кто был предназначен судьбой?

В детстве он уже пережил эту потерю. Смог справиться, потому что был маленький, неразумный и пошел у грозного родителя на поводу. Теперь все было намного страшнее. В сотни раз хуже. Потому что в детстве любовь его казалась сказочной и ненастоящей. Теперь Дилано знал, насколько прекрасны могут быть поцелуи, как требовательны и нежны руки любимого и как от мягкого голоса пробивает мурашками по всему телу. Дилано помнил его прикосновения, нежный шепот и дыхание у уха, словно это было лишь вчера. Лишь вчера Гролль касался его, обнимал тепло и нежно за плечи, прижимая к себе и обещая счастливую вечность для двоих.

— Где теперь наша вечность...

Постепенно разъедающая тоска отступила, сменяясь апатией, а потом оставив в конце тяжелую грусть. Дилано вспоминал о Гролле каждое мгновение и обещал себе любить нежно и трепетно его малыша и его память. А по ночам Гролль приходил к нему как живой — красивый и сильный. Смешавшиеся образы юного герцога Мэнского и кровавого Гролля представляли собой гремучую возбуждающую смесь.

Дилано, будучи страстным и юным, а еще очень беременным, страдал от желаний, и сны, в которых Гролль делал его своим снова и снова, превратились в единственную отдушину. Дилано спешил в постель, засыпал в сладких стонах и мокрых мечтах, а просыпался весь обкончавшийся и с мокрой задницей от выделившейся смазки. Ему так хотелось любви, заботы альфы и еще его большого члена.

Папочка говорил, что это нормально.

А Дилано просил у врача сонные капли и спал все дни напролет.

— Тебе хорошо, детка? Скажи мне, тебе хорошо? — слышал он ласковый голос, и все казалось таким реальным, почти настоящим, что, просыпаясь, Дилано грезилось, будто он попал в кошмар, а там, во сне, его настоящее.

Застряв в своих иллюзиях, он не заметил, как уехали папа и его фрейлины, уставшие от скучной провинции и диких комаров, как летняя жара сменилось осенью и как врач каждый вечер стал кипятить свои инструменты, готовясь принимать роды. Дилано воспринимал свой живот как счастливое дополнение ко снам. Альфа подарил ему ребеночка и непременно очень скоро будет с ним рядом.

Но, конечно, Гролль не приезжал, не писал и не присылал свадебные дары. И волшебным образом не появился, когда начались схватки.

Дилано стало нехорошо с самого утра. Живот тянул, но Дилано не мог понять — он отравился или просто вчерашним вечером переел. Временами поясница начинала печь и задница сжималась, словно предчувствуя беду. Потом становилось лучше, и Дилано дремал, но сон прерывался, и ему снова плохело.

Королевский акушер, распознав его состояние, велел выпить каких-то травок и стал раскладывать рядом с ним пыточные инструменты. Дилано, еще пока в здравом уме, решил, что это ему не надо, и сбежал в сад, но его вернули, уложили и забрали одежду, оставив лишь широкое платье, скрывающее от посторонних божьи дела. Тогда-то Дилано и понял, что попал.

Ежесекундно его окутывал страх — рожать же очень больно, и он хватался за стоявшего рядом слугу и просил спасти от этой злой участи.

— Не волнуйтесь, ваше высочество, скоро все само разрешится, — обещал ему врач, но смотрел с издевкой.

Разрешаться ничего не собиралось — Дилано плохело, тело начинало выкручивать, выжимать, пытаясь выдавить младенца из утробы. А как только отпускало, он засыпал, погружаясь в счастливые фантазии, где Гролль был рядом и поддерживал его в столь важном событии. В какой-то момент Гролль действительно материализовался. Ворвался в двери его комнаты и с широкой улыбкой бросился к постели.

— Ди, счастье мое, я успел! — с порога заорал он, а Дилано заорал в ответ, хватаясь за живот. – Потерпи, не рожай, я сейчас позову священника!

Сообщив это, Гролль исчез, а Дилано, решив, что он окончательно свихнулся, упал в обморок. Но ненадолго. Схватки лишили его безболезненного бессознательного состояния, вернули в реальность, где изнутри его разрывал подросший пират. Гролль вернулся, но теперь в сопровождении Диро — того самого священника, что ловил рыбу на пиратском корабле.

Диро ему приветливо поклонился, а Дилано нервно рассмеялся. Все это походило на галлюцинацию, столь чудесную и желанную, что поверить в нее не получалось. Священник счел его состояние нормальным и, схватившись за талмуд, стал читать заунывные псалмы. Словно отпевать начал.

— Что... что происходит? — Дилано пытался не истерить. Но задницу разрывало, а мозг лопался. — Откуда ты взялся?! Тебе же повесили! — закричал он с обидой на призрачного Гролля.

— Все расскажу. Просто скажи «да»!

— Не-е-ет! — выгнулся от боли Дилано. — Останови это, больше не могу...

— Ты не хочешь быть моим мужем? — изумился нереальный Гролль, и лицо его, прекрасное и почти настоящее, стало очень грустным.

— Хочу! — еле перевел дух Дилано. — Но разве ты не видишь – я рожаю! — И с размаху залепил ему кулаком по бестолковому лбу. Лоб был очень даже реальным, так что в руку тут же отдало болью.

— Правда? — улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало Гролль и попытался заглянуть ему между ног.

— Куда! — рыкнул врач и снова треснул его по башке. — Не положено!

— Времени мало, любимый, — снова вернулся он к лицу Дилано, — надо поспешить, чтобы наш сын был законнорожденным. Ну так что, ты согласен?

— ДА!!! — Дилано снова выгнулся. — Я тебя убью.

— Вот и отлично, — снова ласково улыбнулся Диро, — объявляю вас мужем и мужем, счастливо оставаться.

И удалился, хлопнув дверью. Дилано снова орал, в голове все перемешалось: возвращение любимого с того света, свадьба, похоронный голос священника и выбирающийся из него чужой.

— Я умер и попал в ад, — заключил он, — за грехи: внебрачную связь с развратным пиратом и за то, что воровал у папочки пирожные.

Дилано ужасно устал от своих мучений и болезненных схваток и мечтал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось и он просто мог поспать. Во сне Гролль будет рядом и не станет нести всякую чушь.

— Счастье мое, я так рад, — причитал Гролль, сжимая его ладошку и вытирая слезы.

— Где ты пропадал, су...дарь! Я видел, как тебя повесили, у...дивительно, что ты жив!

— Тихо, милый, не стоит об этом говорить при всех, — погладил его по щеке Гролль, но Дилано клацнул зубами, не позволяя себя трогать.

— Откуда ты вообще взялся... и кто тебе разрешил за меня замуж выходить?.. — Организм немного успокоился, и на глазах Дилано выступили слезы. Боль от разлуки и долгого ожидания теперь смешалась со страшной болью, которую приходилось терпеть именно по вине этого бесстыжего альфы. И Дилано пытался наплакаться за все прошлые месяцы, что был уверен в смерти любимого, выплескивая тоску из сердца и самые жуткие страхи. Пусть в мечтах он и не расставался с Гроллем, но бедняга понимал, что больше его никогда не увидит. И это «никогда» делало его очень несчастным.

Слезы Гролля не расстроили, а умилили. Он хитро улыбался, стирал с пухлых щечек влагу и очень приятно целовал покусанные губы.

— Тут все просто... — Голос у него был тихий и ласковый, словно он говорил с больным или умалишенным. — Я получил титул графа МакМортон от своего отчима, унаследовал от его отца, своего нового деда, замок Абердур и подготовил его для приезда моего будущего супруга. С братом твоим пришлось немного поторговаться, чтобы он согласился тебя отдать, но ты стоишь любых денег. Кроме того, Чезаре стало очевидно, что с бастардом на руках он тебя все равно никуда не пристроит, а я пообещал признать ребенка, который и так мой. Так что несколько часов назад Чезаре подписал бумаги, и я немедля примчал сюда.

— Немедля?! — возмутился Дилано. — Я ждал тебя без малого девять месяцев! Чем ты занимался все это время?

— Это долго рассказывать...

— Я потерплю.

— К сожалению, не потерпите, — снова вмешался врач. — Пришло время тужиться!

— Не хочу, — всхлипнул Дилано, — давайте вы как-нибудь без меня.

— Еще немного, любовь моя. Я так счастлив, что у нас будет ребенок! — Глупая улыбка на лице Гролля раздражала сильнее, чем ломота в теле. И Дилано никак не мог решить, что он больше хочет — прибить его немедленно или целовать, пока недуг не рассосется.

— Отвлекай меня своими байками, — вскрикнул Дилано, — объясняйся! — Его вопль разнесся по всему этажу, так что канделябры вокруг них задрожали.

— Хорошо, хорошо. В общем, дело было так. — Гролль пристроился у него в изголовье и, не обращая внимания на то, как Дилано срывает горло и надрывает живот, стал нашептывать сладко ему в ушко: – Мы вернулись на остров, где нас ждали Санчо и Доминго, заключили с ними сделку и совершили обмен. Сделка — это, конечно, легко сказано. Эти пи…плохие люди не хотели сотрудничать. Но я им такой: «Заберете корабль и мое прославленное имя», а Доминго такой: «И все золото впридачу», а Васко ему: «А рапиру на закуску не желаешь?», а Санчо такой: «У нас тут три мушкета и двадцать палашей». Но ты поверь, в переговорах я знаю толк, мы пришли к соглашению, и к началу лета я прибыл к папе в его новое имение. Золото мы сгрузили, а корабль отдали. Вскоре я узнал, что Санчо и Доминго схватили, но я и представить не мог, что ты примешь их за меня.

— Мне толком и посмотреть на них не удалось, — всхлипнул Дилано, — а как с твоими документами? Твой папа помог?

— У папули все оказалось на мази — он упросил графа МакМортона оформить опекунство, и я стал его приемным сыном. Новоявленный дедушка был очень рад, так как не верил, что мой несколько перезрелый папочка еще способен родить, а тут внезапно наследник. Теперь мое имя Гролль, пятый граф МакМортон. Конечно, пришлось повозиться с бюрократией, я немного забегался, устраивая наше будущее, а потом взялся за твоего братца.

— Лучше бы начал с него, — снова всхлипнул Дилано.

— Ты прав, драгоценный, но кто же знал, что это дело так затянется? Сначала Чезаре не хотел родниться со скоттами, потом возмущался моим не столь высоким происхождением, а далее лишь требовал все больше денег, набивая тебе цену. Когда начались роды, Чезаре сдулся и решился от тебя с бастардом избавиться. Тут мы с Диро и подоспели, мой драгоценный супруг, Дилано граф МакМортон.

— Звучит пошло, — надул он губки.

— Зато теперь только мой.

На это возразить было нечего, Дилано вздохнул, расслабился, и его нутро выплюнуло малыша.

— Божечки, какое облегчение, теперь можно поспать, — пробормотал Дилано, пытаясь тут же устроиться на бочок.

— Не спешите, папаша, второго рожать надо, — проворчал врач.

— Откуда там второй?! — возмутился Дилано и скривился от новой боли.

— О, мой драгоценный супруг, мы меньше часа женаты, а ты уже подарил мне двух малышей! — радостно воскликнул Гролль.

— Второго надо еще родить, — напомнил врач и запустил Дилано в задницу руку, выискивая там что-то.

Поправив положение малыша, он велел Дилано снова тужиться, выталкивая из себя младенца. Стоило второму появиться на свет, как Гролль подхватил обоих наследников, уже заботливо завернутых няньками в пеленки, и прижал к своей груди, присаживаясь у Дилано в изголовье.

— Посмотри, как они прекрасны, любимый мой, — сиял он белоснежными зубами, — раз пират и два пират!

— Не надо больше пиратов, — зевнул Дилано и, завернувшись в одеяло, сладко засопел у Гролля на коленях. Мучения закончились, а счастье наконец рядом. Няньки утащили наследных графьев МакМортонов и Борха-и-Дориа, давая роженику поспать.

Гролль же прилег с ним рядом, и, укутанный в самый прекрасный запах, Дилано спал долго и без сновидений.


	8. Эпилог

Через два месяца, когда малыши окрепли, Гролль нанял для них корабль, чтобы быстро добраться до Каледонии. Собрал небогатое приданое, что с неохотой передал им король Валенсии, а также слуг и нянек и направился в их новый дом. Провожающих у Дилано было немного — приехал папочка поплакаться на плече у сынули и полюбоваться на внуков, приехали его пажи и фрейлины, что всю дорогу стреляли в Гролля глазками и пытались по углам предлагать доступные телеса. Гролль только и успевал от них отбиваться и жалобно посматривал на мужа, надеясь, что тот спасет от распущенных жителей двора.

Прощание вышло недолгим, но торжественным. В итоге Гролль с трудом утащил своего мужа из лап разврата и содомии. С облегчением забросил всех на корабль и велел отдать швартовы.

В поездке Дилано переживал, что его снова начнет укачивать, море было неспокойным, ветер трепал паруса и подгонял их в новую жизнь. Его действительно подташнивало, но Гролль, заметив страдальческое лицо мужа, целовал так, что палуба уходила из-под ног и Дилано забывал обо всем на время. А потом были новые поцелуи и еще. Пока не наступила ночь и Гролль не загнал его в угол в их общей каюте.

— А помнишь, мой сладкий, как ты шарахался от моих шаловливых ручек? — спросил Гролль, хитро подталкивая к огромной постели, при этом он не забывал разминать ему ягодицы, явно подготавливая к марафону.

— Мне было неудобно на жестком матраце, и постель у тебя воняла, — пожаловался Дилано. — Надеюсь, сейчас все в порядке?

— Не волнуйся, это было первым моим требованием капитану — чтобы принцова постель пахла розами и перина была шелковая.

— Звучит очень возбуждающе, — мурлыкнул Дилано, уже мечтая о том, чего так и не состоялось по вине маленьких детей и долгой разлуки.

Гролль, очевидно, его настрой уловил, и разведка территорий стала более настойчивой. Развязав ему панталоны, Гролль примерялся к комплексу предлагаемых услуг. Дырка у Дилано припухла и фонтанировала счастьем. О чем Гролль не забыл намекнуть, пошло посмеиваясь.

— Я, между прочим, скучал, — обиделся Дилано, — долгих девять месяцев скучал, а потом еще два, пока попа заживала после двух твоих маленьких монстров.

— Ну теперь все, целибат закончен, можно и порезвиться, — приободрил мужа Гролль, легко закинул на постель и запрыгнул сверху, заставив ту страдальчески застонать. — Появились ли у моего сладкого мальчика извращенные желания? — поинтересовался он в промежутке между горячими поцелуями.

— Да, — сладко простонал Дилано, — хочу, чтобы ты полизал меня там. Я даже болезненную эпиляцию вытерпел, чтобы волоски тебе не мешали и в зубах не застревали.

— Страшно подумать, кто тебя надоумил. Папенька, небось? — посмеялся Гролль.

— Он только рассказал, как и что, а потом я уже сам решился, — гордо заявил тот и шустро избавился от лишней одежды, так что Гролль только и успел рот открыть, как ценная во всех смыслах задница предстала пред его темными очами.

— Шикарный ракурс, — похвалил Гролль и приступил к выполнению грязных фантазий своего драгоценного омеги.

Дилано под его теплыми губами и горячим языком с удовольствием стонал и подставлялся, а потом от стеснения прятался под одеяло и пытался вырваться, но держали его крепко и, пока не довели до кондиции, не отпускали. Ему даже в самых пошлых снах не виделось то, что муж и его язык с ним вытворяли. От возбуждения тело перестало подчиняться и сильно разогрелось, Дилано не знал, куда себя деть, а Гролль, пошло причмокивая, заводил его все сильнее.

От каждого прикосновения, легкого проникновения Дилано охватывало жаром, он громко вскрикивал и придвигался к мужу ближе. Откровенные ласки быстро его довели, Дилано сорвался в оргазм, столь давно желанный и жизненно необходимый. Вылизанный и обкончавшийся Дилано с трудом мог сфокусироваться. Гролль, довольный и перемазанный в омежьей смазке, смотрелся счастливым, но голодным. И отчетливо его желания показывал стоящий и выпирающий альфий член.

— Поможешь мне с ответной услугой? — спросил Гролль, и Дилано закивал и облизнулся, представляя все развернувшиеся возможности. — Только не откуси, — рассмеялся Гролль, устраиваясь удобнее.

Дилано об этом давно мечтал, фантазировал такое, что щеки заливало красным и дышать становилось сложно. Потому он, не раздумывая, запихнул себе все красоту поглубже в глотку и почти задохнулся. Член Гролля уперся в горло, потерся там о корень языка, и Дилано чуть не стошнило. С трудом подавив в себе рвотные порывы, Дилано с упреком посмотрел на зловредный агрегат — в фантазиях получалось все легко, а тут на тебе — глубоко не засунуть, с силой не сжать. Зубную терапию Гролль явно не оценит.

— Ты потихоньку, — поняв его проблему, посоветовал Гролль и потряс для привлечения внимания яйцами.

Потихоньку так потихоньку. Дилано начал с вылизывания и обсасывания. Действо это очень понравилось, и вскоре он увлеченно вылизывал твердую с мягкой кожей головку и высасывал из нее временами выделяющуюся естественную смазку. Гролль от подобного размяк, стонал и плавился, совершенно себя не контролируя, и очень забавно похныкивал, когда Дилано от него отрывался. В подобном состоянии Дилано своего альфу не видел, и это вдохновляло на большие подвиги. Хотя заглотнуть толстый, как добротная сосиска, член Дилано так и не смог, но обсосал все вокруг, залил слюнями яйца и вылизал очень чувствительную дырочку уретры.

Под конец этого вылизывания Гролль несдержанно всхлипывал, дергал бедрами и обещал все блага небесные, если Дилано продолжит. Но Дилано слишком усердно старался и умудрился натереть себе губы, к тому же сам снова сильно возбудился и нетерпеливо крутил задницей рядом с любимым мужем, намекая, что можно и самому усилия приложить. Гролль намеки понял, уложил Дилано на спину и, широко разведя ему ноги, медленно вошел в хорошо смазанную дырку.

От этого проникновения оба в голос застонали, встретились взглядами и рассмеялись. Так было здорово смеяться и стонать в унисон. Гролль полез с поцелуями и стал понемногу двигаться, постепенно набирая темп. Дилано держался за крепкие плечи и радовался своему счастью. Теперь, когда все печали позади, можно было и порадоваться, и потрахаться.

— Тебе хорошо со мной, сладкий? — нашептывал Гролль, и Дилано довольно кивал и подмахивал.

В удовольствии оба забылись, наверстывая упущенное, разошлись и чуть не разнесли предоставленную им каюту. Страстный вечер закончился на полу, куда сполз матрас и разгоряченные любовники. А в дверь постучали обеспокоенные слуги, интересуясь, никто ли никого не убил?

— Теперь каждый день будет так замечательно? — спросил Дилано, ласково прижимаясь к своему законному супругу.

— Непременно. Все у нас будет — и долго, и счастливо!

**\- КОНЕЦ -**


End file.
